gamblers of life and the games they play
by strawberry011
Summary: what is life?A frenzy?What is life?An illusion...a shadow...a fantasy or a game?Let me tell you what life means to me...come and I’ll show you the life of a gambler...I am a gambler of life and these are the games that I play" chapter 4!REVIEW PLS!ENJOY!
1. case I

** Gamblers of Life and the Games they Play**

by**: purplerose28**

** Summary/ Synopsis: ** Ello everyone… I'm back with a new story this time I thought of trying to make one for Get Backers since I love this anime so very much especially Mido Ban and Amano Ginji… not to mention all the good looking and very cool characters like Kurudo Akabane. I just can't get enough of them… for those who are waiting for the update of my Ranma ½ fanfic "Akane Becomes a Flirt" I've posted the new chapter, so check it out!! Sorry for the long delay. I'll work hard to update that story and this one too…hehehe…

The Get Backers has a new case. A Major comes in Honky Tonk to ask for help of the best retrieval experts. He wants Ginji and Ban to retrieve this antique car that cost millions of dollars but Ban knew Major wasn't just after the car… there's more. What do you think is it? And in accepting this case they're going to meet someone new… an ally or foe? For all the answers read and find out. Don't forget to REVIEW!! I need that so much so I'll know if my story is turning boring or whatever. You can email me… ENJOY READING!! REVIEW!!

** CaseI: Train 2028 and the Railway to Death… **

_ Tears gather as if they're returning to the night sky_

_ It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like STAR DUST_

_ In the night when we didn't know whether we were alive or not_

_ We were engulfed by the starless night sky_

_ "Don't disappear light" a lost heart seems to cry, I just want to see you_

_ Thinking seriously amongst illusions delusions and dreams, the miracle within us awakens_

_ Don't forget you're not alone; Always WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

_ TAKE LOVE, GET ALL LOVE, GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS_

_ It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like STAR DUST_

"Mika! Look! Over there!" A blue haired girl said. Mika stopped from walking and looked at where her friend pointed.

"Wow! He is so cute!" Mika squealed in delight. She has short brown hair.

"Who? Who? Where?" Mika's other friend asked.

"You should get eyeglasses Sae." Mika said to her black haired friend.

"Sae it's better for you to get a new pair of eyes. Yours totally sucks."

"Gees… thanks Aira. Why don't you get a new brain? Yours totally sucks!!" Sae retorted and then the two started to argue.

"Stop!" Mika shouted when she could not take it any more. Aira and Sae always argue even with the most stupid reason.

"Don't shout Mika. Look the cute guy is staring at us." Aira said when she noticed almost everyone at the train station looked at them including the cute guy.

"Wow! He is really so cute!!" Sae said delighted. The three stared at the guy who was sited on the bench.

"You think he is waiting for his girlfriend?" Aira asked.

"I think not." Sae replied. She really wished he doesn't have a girlfriend even thought she doubt it because the guy really is so gorgeous.

"What do you think is the color of his eyes?" Mika asked.

"Blue… his eyes… I think they are blue." Aira suggested. "He also looked so cool with that dark blue ray ban he is wearing." She added. They looked more closely at him and noticed his fingers thumping in rhythm with whatever music he was listening on his CD player. He has black unruly hair up to his nape. He was wearing a black trench coat that was buttoned from his waist all the way up to his collarbone except for the last button that was left unfasten and inside he wears a dark blue turtleneck and black pants. They think he looks so mysterious and at the same time really cool. The three were surprised when the guy looked at their direction and waved his right hand.

"He waved at us!!" The three said in chorus very happy. Then they saw him stand and walked to their direction. The three fixed themselves feeling nervous and thrilled all at the same time. They almost jumped in delight when he spoke and said.

"Hey!" He stood just a few feet away from them.

"Hel –-" They were cut off when they heard a low somewhat gurgled voice from behind them.

"Sorry I'm late." They saw an old man on his early fifties walked towards the cute guy.

"I thought it was us." Sae said disappointed while the two just sighed who was equally disappointed as she. They saw the cute guy remove his headphone and shook hands with the old guy.

"What a smile." Mika said when they saw him smile. The two sighed looking dreamily at him. "We better go." Mika suggested and before they leave they took one last look at him. They were surprised when he waved his hand and smiled. The three thought that he waved and smiled at someone else from behind them again but when they looked behind them no one was there.

"It's us!" Aira said overjoyed. When they looked at the cute guy he was on his way with the old guy.

"Bye!!" The three said in chorus. Even without looking at the three he waved his left hand, silently telling them that he heard them and was glad to see them. He heard them squeal in delight.

"You're Friends?" The old man asked.

"Yes." He replied with a gentle smile.

"All aboard!!" The train's conductor announced and then the loud whistle of the train was heard signaling to everyone its departure. The two men boarded the train. "This way, sir." The conductor said leading the two men to the end part of the train. "Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Sato?" He asked when they reached their destination.

"That will be all. Thank you for your help Mr. Khuno. We'll take it from here." Mr. Sato said kindly.

"Your welcome, sir and thank you too." Mr. Khuno said then he left. Mr. Sato turned to the man beside him.

"Thank you for your help as well and I hope we don't encounter any trouble until we reached Tokyo City."

"Don't worry Mr. Sato I'll make sure nothing will go wrong." The guy said assuring the older guy.

"Ok then I'll be on my quarters to rest. I'll leave everything to you." Mr. Sato said.

"Yes sir." The guy said as Mr. Sato walked away. He put back his headphone and checked the premises.

** Honky Tonk **

"Here's a cell phone. I've saved the number where you can contact me for the place and the payment." A man said and was on his way to leave. He's five feet nine with dark brown hair with some already white making him looked older than his real age of sixty. He was wearing a suit that made him look wealthy.

"Did we say we accept the job?" A twenty-one-year-old guy asked. His eyes were the deepest color of blue behind his bright purple sunglasses. He's five feet seven with black hair that has an unusual style. It is shaped like a sea urchin.

"Why, Ban-chan?" A blond guy asked his partner. He is also twenty one years old with beautiful warm brown eyes.

"I don't remember accepting the job Major and from the way you acted I can see that this is a very important matter to you but we don't just accept job without hearing the whole story. We want more facts…I can tell that there's more your not telling us." Ban said studying the man that stood before him. There was a long silence he can see Major having second thoughts on whether to tell everything or not. "What now Major?" Ban asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Looks like I have no choice." Major said then he sat back.

"You have choices major. A, tell us the whole story then we'll help you or b, keep your little story then get out of here." Ban said confidently. He can tell this man badly needs their help.

"Ban-chan we need money right? Why don't we just accept it?" Ban's partner asked.

"Ginji just shut up ok. I'll do the talking." Ban said.

"Yes." Ginji replied the he quickly shut his mouth.

"As what I have said earlier, a very important item is now aboard a train and on its way here in Tokyo. This item was stolen by a group of outlaw that plans on selling it to the black market for a very high price if this goes to the wrong hands who knows what might happ –-" Ban cut him of.

"What exactly is this 'thing' that you are talking about, Major Mikami? Why would the Tokyo Police Department ask for our help? You have the authority to conduct a search for this 'thing'. You can use any means to get what you want. I am sure you're a very influential person with equally influential friends…" Mr. Mikami was silent and then he got something from his pocket. A picture of a...

"Car! It's beautiful." Ginji stated in awe as he looked at the photo of a pale blue-gray color car.

"Gullwing…1957 Mercedes-Benz 300SL." Ban said as he too stared at the photo of the beautiful car then he looked at Major Mikami. "Come on Major you can do better than that… you think I'll believe you when you say that this car is what you desperately needed… people on the black market can afford to buy a couple of cars like these."

"And if this car goes to the wrong hands what will happen? What danger does this car have?" Ginji asked. "I don't get it."

"Major times ticking… I'm sure you want this 'thing' as soon as possible but if you don't stop fooling around it'll reach Tokyo and who knows what might happen…" Ban saw Major Mikami smiled. He seemed to be amused at Ban.

"You're really something Mr. Midou. I think I came to the right person for this job." Major Mikami said. "Implanted on the car is a neutron bomb."

"What a bomb?!" Ginji exclaimed. "Ban-chan what's a neutron bomb?"

"It's another kind of nuclear bomb that concentrated their effects not on heat or blast, but on the deadly radiation produced. The neutron bomb was designed to maximize short-term radiation, deadly to humans, but leave buildings and other structures standing. Several were built in the 1980s, but they have since been dismantled." Ban explained.

"You're correct Mr. Midou. This neutron bomb was made by a scientist who used to work for the government, to be specific to the police department for their researches and investigations but then misunderstandings aroused between them that made things complicated. This scientist now carries a grudge to the head of the TPD that he wanted revenge to this man but that was before he discovered something more." Major Mikami paused and sipped his warm black coffee then he continued his story. "He found out about the illegal activities of the people he was working for and decided he needs to do something about it, so now he threatens to destroy the government as well. But the police discovered his plans and quickly made a move to stop this scientist but he got away. The bomb was confiscated in Yokohama where it was originally made but it was stolen by a group of outlaw and the police think that those outlaw was working with the scientist that up to now they don't know his whereabouts."

"Want another cup, sir?" Natsumi asked. Mizuki Natsumi is a seventeen-year-old student of Seisho High School and working part-time in a coffee shop called Honky Tonk. She stood five feet with long black hair held together in a ponytail and has a pair of pale lustrous grey eyes. Natsumi came to know the Get Backers through her friends. She lost her doll cat and asked the duo to retrieve it for her after that she applied as a waitress of Honky Tonk's owner.

"Yes please." Major replied. He watched as his empty cup slowly filled with coffee. "Thank you. This is the best coffee I have ever tasted." He commented.

"Master makes the best coffee in Japan." Natsumi said smiling.

"Natsumi-chan don't compliment Paul so much… look his head is getting bigger." Ban said.

"The next time you have clients don't bring them here… go somewhere else. You cannot come here unless you two pay your debts." Paul said while drinking his own cup of coffee. Wan Paul is an orange haired man, thirty five years old owner of Honky Tonk located on Shinjyuku, Tokyo. He is five feet nine and always seen wearing a blue-grey round shades.

"I'm just kidding… hahaha!! Actually Master makes the best coffee in the world." Ban said grinning then he turned to his partner. "Right, Ginji?"

"Yes. Yes." Ginji said. He knew they'll get trouble if he doesn't agree with his partner. Every time the Get Backers have nothing to do or if they have a customer they always talk about it on Paul's shop. It's like their headquarters so if Paul gets mad he'll throw them out.

"Hmm… fool!" Paul said under his breath.

"Let's get back to business." Ban said and became serious again.

"According to our reliable source we found out about their plan, that they implanted the bomb to the car and planned on transporting it through a train so it won't get too much attention from the police. By this time that train is halfway to Tokyo so you see we need to get it before it gets to the wrong hands. It's a very dangerous object that must be quickly retrieved and I have heard you two are the right men for this job." Major Mikami said.

"Natsumi-chan… can I have another cup too?" Ginji asked.

"Ginji!! Have you forgotten we don't have money so stop ordering!!?" Ban exclaimed. He doesn't know why but he and his partner always have a very bad luck when it comes to money. All he wanted was to become a millionaire.

"Sorry Ban-chan." Ginji said sadly. 'I'm still hungry. We didn't eat breakfast… we always don't eat breakfast.' Ginji thought with a sigh.

"Go on Mr. Amano order anything you want I'll pay it." Major Mikami said.

"Really?" Ginji asked delighted. He even got more overjoyed when Major Mikami nodded. "Thank you very much, Major your so kind."

"Another cup of burma coffee and two chicken sandwiches please, Natsumi-chan." Ban said. Ginji, Natsumi and Paul looked at him. "What? Major said order anything… you'll pay right?"

"Yes. Miss, give them what they want." Major Mikami said.

"How about you Ginji-san what do you want?" Natsumi asked.

"Blend coffee and sandwich too." Ginji replied. Natsumi left to make their orders.

"You haven't answered my other question Major. As I have mentioned before I know you have influential friends and talented men that are even better than us for the job why asked for our help?" Ban asked.

"They don't know that the bomb was stolen so I can't use the police to help me retrieve it. You have to get it as soon as possible before my superiors found out about this." Major replied.

"I see…you can't use your men because your superiors will found out that you lost a very dangerous thing so you came to us. You want us to save your ass so you won't lose your job. Am I right?" Ban asked again.

"If you want to put it that way then yes I want you to save my ass." Major Mikami said then Natsumi arrived with a tray. She laid their orders on the table and refilled Ban and Ginji's cup.

"Want another cup, sir?" Natsumi asked.

"No, thank you." Major replied. For a while Ban and Ginji was silent as they watched the foods on the table. Both have same thoughts in their minds.

'Wow!! Free breakfast.' They picked up their sandwich and with just two bites they have eaten the whole sandwich and almost emptied there cup. 'Delicious.' They thought with a very wide grin.

"So are you going to accept the job?" Major Mikami asked.

"You're just after the bomb, right?" Ban asked and Mr. Mikami nodded. "We want the car instead of the money your offering. We get the bomb for you and your ass will be saved then we'll take the car… everybody happy. How's that?"

"Call me as soon as you got the car and I'll tell you the place." Major Mikami said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ban said and finished his other sandwich.

"There's another thing… this is very confidential so I –-" Ban interrupted Major Mikami and said.

"I know." Then they heard a cell phone ringing.

"That's mine. Excuse me gentlemen." Major Mikami said and excused his self. He stood just a few feet away from where they were sited. Ban can still hear him while Ginji continues to eat his food. "Yes… yes… I see…ok… I'll be there… ok… bye…" Major Mikami ended the call and put his cell phone back on his pocket. He returned to Ban and Ginji but he just stood outside the booth. "If you don't have any question I'll be on my way. Thank you very much." He said one last time then he left.

"What's the plan Ban-chan?" Ginji asked as he watched Major Mikami's car leave outside.

"We need to get the car before it reaches Tokyo. We need to think of a way to get it without getting people's attention and the police as well. The only way to do it is to get the car while the train is on its track." Ban replied and finished his remaining coffee.

"How are we going to do that?" Ginji asked.

"I have the perfect plan." Ban said with a smile. The two was on their way outside when…

"That will be 10,000 yen." Paul said.

"What 10,000 yen?" Ginji asked without a single idea what Paul is talking about.

"The four sandwiches and six cups of coffee… all in all 10,000 yen." Paul said while wiping the counter. Ban and Ginji stared at him as if he has grown two more heads.

"WHAT? MIKAMI DIDN"T PAY?" Ban shouted angrily. Paul shook his head then Ban turned to Natsumi and she also shook her head.

"It's ok Ban-chan we'll pay after the job." Ginji said.

"I'll kick that Major's ass!!" Ban exclaimed. He thought it's a free breakfast but in the end it was added to their debts.

** Shinagawa Train Station **

"Train 2028… this is it." Ban said and boarded the train just before it headed off. Ban inspected the place for any surveillance camera or any signs that the place was guarded. He didn't see anything. He continued his walk and saw people quietly sited on their place. Some eating, some are sleeping while some were talking happily with each other. No one seems to have an idea that the train they are in has a bomb that could kill them all.

"Young man can you help me put my baggage above?" An old lady asked. Ban saw a five year old boy asleep beside the old lady.

"Sure thing granny." Ban said and placed the old lady's baggage on top. "Is there anything else you need granny?" Ban asked.

"No that's all. Thank you very much." The old lady said then she smiled at Ban.

"Have a nice trip granny." Ban said then he took one last look as the old lady rested the boy's head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. 'I'll make sure both of you got there safe.' Ban thought and continued walking. He noticed a group of teenagers to his right chatting with each other and he step aside when a man to his left excused his self so he can go to do bathroom or somewhere else. Ban heard the music coming from his headphone.

_ Someday thinking amongst illusions, delusions and dreams_

_ Impatient love won't be satisfying_

_ Don't hide your true feelings, embrace it. WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

_ TAKE LOVE, GET ALL LOVE, GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS_

_ Tears gather as if they're returning to the night sky_

'That must be it.' Ban reached the freight car which is at end part of the train somebody is guarding it. He looked closely; it was different from the whole part of the train. It was very simple and there was a single but big padlock on the door. He didn't see any surveillance camera either. 'Low tech… no surveillance camera and security devices. Where these people came from… the Stone Age? He thought.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The man guarding the room asked. He was six feet tall and Ban thought he was just a couple of years older than him. He has short brown hair, wearing jeans, jacket and a white shirt inside. Very casual and he looks harmless who would thought he was an outlaw guarding a bomb. "Hey! You're off limits here." The man said his voice a little louder when he thought Ban didn't heard him.

"Sorry sir… it's my first day at work." Ban said. He disguised his self as one of the train's crew and was wearing their uniform so he could go around the train without looking suspicious. "Can I get you anything sir, water or juice?" Ban asked.

"No, thanks." He replied and Ban went straight to the bathroom. The cubicle was occupied but just after a minute the door opened.

"Sorry if I took too long."

"It's ok." Ban said. He stepped to the side to give way and Ban was right the man with the loud music went to the bathroom this time his headphone was hanging around his neck.

_ If you don't try and see, you won't understand you know. RIGHT NOW, WILL BEGIN IT_

_ If some light gathers, WE CAN GO ANYWHERE_

_ Even if we're shaken by sadness in the world, I'll keep your light going_

_ You don't have to promise me or anything. Everyone WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

When Ban was sure that the man was gone he went inside and locked the door. He took his cell phone and quickly dialed the number of Major Mikami's cell phone that was now in Ginji's possession. After two rings Ginji answered.

"Hello Ban-chan." Ginji's voice greeted him from the other end of the line.

"Have you done what I asked you to do?" Ban asked.

"My cover was perfect they thought I was really the train's technician. I got the train." Ginji said sounding very happy. "I'm in position."

"Good. I was worried you'll screw up." Ban said.

"Of course not." Ginji said proudly. "Is the car there?" He asked.

"I didn't saw it but I'm sure it's here. Someone is guarding the place so it means the car is there." Ban said. "Stay where you are Ginji. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Ok. Good luck Ban-chan." Ginji said and then the other end of the line was silent. Ban left the bathroom and when he turned to his left he saw one of the train's crew, of course the real crew.

"Hey! Come here." The man called out. He was in his late forties with black hair. Ban went to him. "Mr. Sato needs something, go to the VIP room." The man said and Ban quickly made his way there.

'VIP room it means the mastermind is there. This is a good chance.' Ban thought and he quickly knock when he got there. He heard a low somewhat gurgled voice from inside.

"Come in." When Ban was inside he saw an old man on his early fifties. He has chestnut brown hair; he was wearing a brown suit and reading glasses. He looks a little younger; Ban had visualized him as an old man with white hairs from years of working. He thought he would look like Einstein. Major Mikami looked older than him.

"Do you need anything, sir?" Ban asked.

"Could you please call Izumi? He was the man guarding the freight car at the end part of this train. I need to talk to him." Mr. Sato said.

"Right away, sir." Ban said and then he left. 'I think this is my lucky day. The room will be guard-free I can go inside and execute the plan.' Ban thought.

When Ban reached the room he told Izumi that Mr. Sato needed him. Ban escorted him to the VIP room and then quickly left when Mr. Sato said he doesn't need anything else. He went back to the room and through his Snake Bite, a grip with 200 kg of pressure, capable of ripping into just about anything, he destroyed the big padlock then quickly went inside. The inside of the room was little bigger and in the middle was the 1957 Mercedes-Benz 300SL with two spotlights on its either side. Those are the only lights in the room. He didn't see any surveillance camera or any security devices for the car.

"Beautiful." Ban whispered and stared at it with admiration. Ban went to the door behind the car and opened it. He saw the beautiful scenery that the train has just passed by; the tall trees, blue sky and the railroad. "No time to waste." Ban said and called his partner. "Ginji, I got the car. We'll pass you soon. Get ready." Ban said.

"Yes." Ginji said. When the train 2028 passed by a fork railroad Ban saw a train following behind him but unlike the train that he was in the train following was moving backwards towards him.

"Ginji I didn't thought you can drive a train backwards." Ban said with a smile. He just heard Ginji's laughter from the other line. In just five minutes the train Ginji was driving was close to Ban. When it was just a foot away Ban jumped to the train and attached the end of the train to the other. He jumped back to the other train and detached the part of the train where the car is. After just three minutes train 2028 was almost out of sight and the train where Ban now stood turned to the right and came into complete stop in an unfinished train tracks. "Good job Ginji." Ban said one last time. He turned off the cell phone and went inside.

"Ban-chan we did it!!" Ginji said elated. They now stood in front of the beautiful sports car. "How much does this cost Ban-chan?" He asked and watched as the two spotlights made the car more stunning to their eyes.

"Four to five million dollars." Ban replied going to the car's backseat to look for the implanted bomb Major Mikami was talking about.

"Wow!! Dollars!" Ginji said amazed. He watched as Ban opened the door of the backseat and was more dumbfounded when the door opened upwards instead of the usual way it opens which is sideward. Ban knew that the door opens upward but this is the first time he seen it up-close.

'Very cool car.' Ban thought and was halfway inside the car when Ginji noticed him stopped.

"Something wrong Ban-chan?" He asked as he approached the car. Ginji moved his head inside and also stopped when he felt cold object touching his nose. The two felt being slowly pushed out of the car and when they were all the way out they saw what the cold objects were. It was a Colt .45 semiautomatic pistol. The one pointed at Ginji was pure white while the one pointed at Ban was pitch-black. After another stepped back the person holding the gun was revealed to them.

"Hello." The person holding the guns stated with an annoying smile. Ban knew him. "We meet again." He said to Ban.

"You knew him Ban-chan?" Ginji asked.

"Not really… were not properly introduced with each other. " Ban said as he watched the man closely. He was the man with the loud music. He was wearing the same black pants and dark blue turtleneck. His headphone was still hanged around his neck but the music was turned off. He still wears the dark blue ray ban. The only thing he was not wearing before Ban saw him was the black trench coat. 'Where was he hiding his guns before?' Ban asked his self. He didn't saw any gun hanging on his waist just his small CD player on his side and on second thought only an idiot who wants to be caught will show his gun to public. "Who are you?" Ban asked.

"Who are you?" He asked instead of answering Ban's question.

"If something was stolen we get it back. We are the Get Backers." Ginji said. One gun was still pressed on his nose and another one on Ban's forehead.

"Get Backers… hmmm…cute." He said with a mocking smile. "Sorry to tell you Get Backers nothings stolen so you're not needed here." He added and looked at Ginji. Ban took this opportunity and quickly kicked the man's hand holding the gun that was pointed at him. The gun made a sound as it hit the floor. Ginji made a move and attacked the guy but he didn't hit anything because the guy leaped from the floor and landed gracefully at the top of the car. Before Ban and Ginji can make another move…

**_ "BANG!!" _**

"GINJI!!" Ban shouted. He didn't have the chance to move when he heard another gunshot and felt something sharp pierced on his skin. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and felt his body slowly falling. He hit the ground just a second after Ginji and before his eyes closed he saw Ginji on the floor unconscious then everything went black.

** …To be continued… **

**AN: **So what do you think? Like it or not? Just tell me but don't be too harsh I have a weak heart…hehehehe… the song was Get Backers' first opening theme entitled "Unshaken Love." I love that song, so very nice including their other songs. I got the lyrics from but the lyrics from the CD of Get Backers series that I have is different… oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm not so familiar with the places and cities in Japan so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes with the details of the places and Japan's currency too. I don't know how much things cost there too. The Gullwing 1957 Mercedes-Benz 300SL… I'm not sure if it really cost four to five million dollars I just invented the price but it's really an old car…then the facts written above about the neutron bomb are true, I did a little research. My character descriptions are based on information I got from If I'm correct I think its GB's official website so go check it out. Is Paul's hair orange or what? Is Natsumi's eyes grey or black? hehehe…

I need a little favor… I need the specific location of Honky Tonk… is it in Shinjuku, Tokyo? If anyone knows it, please tell me but if no one knows it's ok. Just want to make a detailed story. I may need a little help with the action scenes of my story I'm not so good in formulating and narrating the fighting scenes so please a little help… I have scenes in my mind but I'm having a hard time putting it into words. Anyone interested just email me, ok!? About the clothes bear with me I'm not a very fashionable girl. If there are stuffs you don't understand just ask me ok…I know I'm not so good in describing or narrating. Nothing more to say but THANKS for reading... I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW. See yah on the next half of the first quarter… ja ne!!


	2. case Ib

**Gamblers of Life and the Games they Play**

by**: purplerose28**

**Case Ib: Gullwing and the Journey to a New Friendship…**

**"A**hh… ouch! My head hurts." Ginji groaned in pain. "Am I dead?" He asked.

"You're still alive." Ginji heard somebody said and he knew so well who it was.

"Ban-chan! Where are we? Why is it so dark in here?" He can't see a thing and when he tried to move he felt his hands were bounded by a heavy chain. "I thought I was dead. I was shot right?"

"I thought too." Ban said.

"What happened after I was shot? The moment the bullet hit me I felt my eyes getting heavy and then I hit the ground and everything was blank. What happened to you?" Ginji asked.

"I was shot too then just like you I fall unconscious and then where here… wherever this is." Ban said as he tried to adjust his vision to see where they were but failed to. It's pitch-black all around them but then all of a sudden it was bright. A spotlight was directed to them. "Who's there?" Ban asked. He heard loud music…that same loud music that's starting to annoy him.

_In the night when we didn't know whether we were alive or not_

_We were engulfed by the starless night sky_

_"Don't disappear light" a lost heart seems to cry, I just want to see you_

_Thinking seriously amongst illusions delusions and dreams, the miracle within us awakens_

_Don't forget you're not alone, Always WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

_TAKE LOVE, GET ALL LOVE, GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS_

_It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like STAR DUST_

"Did you have a nice dream?" Ban and Ginji heard his voice. There's a hint of amusement on it.

"Ban? Is he using Evi…" Ban quickly butted in.

"No! What happened before was real. It's not caused by the Evil Eye." Ban knew he is the only one who can use Evil Eye and no one else but what happened just moments ago felt so real…so real just like his Evil Eye…'Was it Evil Eye?' Ban asked his self.

"I hope you did even for just four hundred eighty seconds… now lets get to business." He said. The two still can't see him but knew for sure that he was in front of them not so far. They can hear his voice and the loud music coming from in front. "Who sent you?" He asked.

_Even if we're shaken by sadness in the world, I'll keep your light going_

_You don't have to promise me or anything, Everyone WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

_Thinking seriously amongst illusions delusions and dreams, the miracle within us awakens_

_Don't forget you're not alone, Always WE ARE JUST A DREAMER_

_TAKE LOVE, GET ALL LOVE, GET BACK LOVE IN OUR HANDS_

_It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like STAR DUST_

_Let's go see what kind of tomorrow we'll dream about tonight_

"What did you used on us? There's something in the bullet that you used to make us fall asleep and temporally paralyzed our body." Ban said feeling his body still a little numb. The music ended and there was a long silence. 'It's not Evil Eye.' Ban thought relieved.

"You've noticed." The man said breaking the silence. Finally the two saw him when another spotlight was turned on. They saw him sited on the car's hood with his two guns and his CD player, with a size like a packed of cigarette, beside him. He picked the black gun then removed a bullet and showed it to them. "This looks like the ordinary bullet that you knew but very different. You see its tip is a little pointed because this doesn't contain gun powder but a liquid called Propofol."

"Propofol is a sedative…a common sleep-inducing drug that is administered intravenously. It also paralyzes the body. These drugs act rapidly but their effect does not last long." Ban explained. He can feel his body slowly going back to normal.

"Bingo! You're good pineapple head!" He said and returned the bullet back to the gun. Ginji chuckled when the guy called Ban pineapple head. Ban glared at Ginji and he stopped.

"Just a little." Ban said.

"Through our veins our blood flows all over our whole body if you inject the Propofol to the vein it will flow together with your blood throughout your body and will be quickly absorbed thus instantly paralyzing you and putting you into sleep." The guy stated.

"Bingo! You're good pinhead!" Ban mimicked the way the guy talked just minutes ago. This made Ginji laugh.

"Just a little." The guy also imitated the way Ban talked. "How 'bout you corn head anything you want to say?" Ginji stopped from laughing when he was called corn head. He can clearly see the cheeky smile on the guy's face.

"You're a sharpshooter." Ban stated and just received a grin from the guy. What he said was true the guy has good pulse that he aimed at Ban's left arm exactly where a vein is located so in no time he was fast asleep and his whole body was paralyzed. Ban was sure Ginji was hit directly to the vein on his lower back thus paralyzing and knocking him off as well.

"Where are we and how long did we slept?" Ginji asked.

"We are still here in your train and you slept for four hundred eighty seconds just like what I said before." He replied. "Corn head your not paying attention."

"We slept for just eight minutes. I felt I slept all day." Ginji said.

"Yes just eight minutes… enough time to tie you up. I don't like waiting... I'm a very impatient person."

"Why didn't you kill us? We might get away and for sure you'll be in big trouble." Ban said.

"What makes you think that you two can get away from me?" The guy asked with confidence.

"Maybe I should try." Ban grabbed the heavy chain and just like what he did to the padlock it broke into pieces. In no time he and Ginji were freed.

"Oohh… cool!" The guy said not rattled at all that his hostages are free and can attacked him anytime.

"You're so low tech… anyone can get in here without any trouble." Ban said.

"Oh if we are so low tech why was I able to capture the two of you?" He asked with a cocky smile and to this Ban doesn't have anything to say.

"We don't have time for chitchat so we'll do what we came here to do." Ban said then the two stood and saw the guy stood as well.

"I won't move from your position if I were you." He warned them.

"Oh…really? What will happen if I…" Ban raised his right foot and looked at the guy testing him. He wiggled his foot while Ginji remained silent ready for any movement their enemy will make. He smiled at Ban who continues to wiggle his raised right foot. The guy got something from the left pocket of his coat, a rectangular black object with three buttons. He pressed the first button that made Ban stopped wiggling his foot and shocked him including Ginji.

"Don't move that foot of yours pineapple head if you don't want to loose it." Ban didn't dare move his foot that was still in midair. 'So this is the security device.' He thought as he looked around.

"Ban-chan, were surrounded with lasers." Ginji stated.

"Ping-pong! One point for corn head!" The guy said as he flipped the laser's switch in his right hand. "As you can see ladies, surrounding you are high-power lasers, which are used in industry to weld together large pieces of hard metals. These lasers can produce temperatures above 5,500° C and can readily heat, melt, or vaporize materials even _humans_in a precise manner." Ban and Ginji were surrounded with beams of lasers; they didn't dare to move coz one wrong move and they're toasted. "Still think were low tech?" He asked.

"What do you want from us?" Ban asked instead of answering his question.

"Who sent you?" The guy questioned him.

"Who are you?" Ban asked again.

"You're in no position to demand answers from me… answer my question pineapple head." He said firmly but his voice remained calm.

"What if I don't?" Ban asked still not intimidated by the guy.

"What part of your body do you want to loose?" He asked and flipped the switch a couple more times. He has a triumphant smile on his face. He knew so well he has total control of the situation. "Now ladies tell me who sent you?"

"Were men can't you see that?" Ginji asked, annoyed for being addressed as a lady again.

"Yeah sure… MISS." He flashed again his irritating smile that annoyed Ginji even more.

"You're a good blackmailer." Ban said. "Were professionals, we give our clients privacy. We don't give their names to just anybody."

"Professionals? Professional what? Robbers?" He asked with a chuckle. "Since when stealing became a profession?"

"We are not robbers. You're the one who stole that car with a bomb that could kill lots of innocent people." Ginji butted in. "Don't you have a conscience?" He asked angrily.

"Wooh there MISS corn head… no need to get mad." He pretended to be taken aback by Ginji's sudden outburst. "Looks like you got the wrong information. You better tell me who sent you so you two won't be in trouble. You can be arrested and jailed for what you did."

"Jail? You're the one who's going to jail for stealing and selling that dangerous thing."

"You still don't get it do you, corn head? I decide who goes to jail or not." He said then got something from his back pocket and threw it in front of Ginji and Ban.

"A badge… you're a police." Ginji said surprised. "Why would a police officer steal a bomb and sell it?" Ginji asked.

"He still doesn't get it." The police officer said and sighed.

"Now I know…" Ban said.

"Finally somebody got it." He said. Relieved that Ban got what he was trying to say.

"You're a police officer that's not satisfied with your salary so you do illegal activities to earn more money. Nice pastime."

"Tsk…tsk… missy I was about to let you put down your foot but since you insulted me so I'll let you stay that way longer." The police said and grinned at Ban in a teasing manner. Ban's face turned into a scowl.

"You're mean." Ginji said.

"Thank you." He said. "Now Get Backers answer my question, who sent you?" He asked but noticed the determined faced of the two. He can't make them drop a name. "I'll make it easy for the two of you since you don't want to say who so just answer me yes or no."

"My foot first." Ban said. He's tired in the position he was in. 'Damn my foot hurts.' He thought.

"Yes or no first." He said and heard Ban grumbled something under his breath. "Did Mikami Ijuin hire you to retrieve the bomb?" He asked.

"How did you know Major Mikami?" Ginji asked shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. "Since when did he become a Major?" He asked amused.

"Hey! My foot..." Ban said.

"MISS answered not you." He said.

"Sorry Ban-chan." Ginji apologized for butting in. He was called as "miss" again but decided not to mind it he knew Major will never stop calling him that.

"How did you know Mikami?" Ban asked. 'Damn it! My foot hurts like hell!' Ban thought irritated with his position. Any minute his feet will give in and if that happened for sure he'll loose it with the lasers surrounding them. "You seem to know lots of things mind to fill us in?"

"Tell me what 'Major Mikami' told you and I'll tell you what I know." He said with emphasis to Mikami's name. He sat back on the car's hood.

"My foot." Ban said.

"Sure pineapple head." He said and pushed the middle button so that Ban and Ginji has more space but they are still surrounded with lasers. Ban sighed in relieved that he can put down his foot. Ban told the police officer all that Major Mikami told them and what he asked them to do. By the end of his story the police officer has a smile on his face.

"I can see you liked my story so what's yours?" Ban asked.

"Mikami sure knew how to weave a great story." He said.

"Are you the scientist he was talking about? Who are you?" Ginji asked.

"Mr. Evil police officer." Ban whispered then… "AAHH!" Ban exclaimed when the laser almost hit his nose. "What did you do that for?" Ban asked furious.

"The next time you insult me missy you'll loose that nose." He said with a sneer on his face. "I am Major Hajime of the FBI. I'm ordered to deliver the neutron bomb to Yamazaki Laboratory in Tokyo to dismantle it so it won't hurt many innocent people." He said it the way Ginji said it just a while ago.

"But Major Mikami said he'll be in trouble if he wasn't able to get the bomb back. He said a group of…" Major Hajime quickly interrupted Ginji.

"I know what he said miss corn head, missy just said it."

"That means he lied to us." Ginji said.

"Yeah but some of the things he said to you were true like the scientist angry with my superior and wants revenge to blahblahblah…the bomb made in Yokohama, those stuffs." Major Hajime said. "What he lied to you about was his true identity and his true purpose for wanting the bomb. The scientist I was talking about is…" Major Hajime opened the car's back door to get something from it. Major Hajime walked towards them and showed them the folder's content; it is a photo of…

"That's… that's Major Mikami Ijuin." Ginji said in disbelief.

"It's not major but Dr. Mikami Ijuin." Major Hajime corrected him. "He is a very talented man… a genius. I'm surprised how Mikami found out that we implanted the bomb in the car and that we'll be using the train to transport it. He is really clever but still stupid." Major Hajime said and walked back to the car.

"You implanted the bomb in the car? Why?" Ginji asked.

"To lure Dr. Mikami." Major Hajime replied. "I'm ordered not to just deliver the bomb but also to arrest Mikami and the best way to do that is to use the thing he most wanted to have. He took the bait but I didn't expect that he'll hire professional retrieval experts to do his dirty work. He's good in fooling people." He said and looked at Ban and Ginji with a silent message._ 'I can't believe he fooled the two of you that easily. Fools!'_ Ginji doesn't seem to get the message while Ban sent him a death glare.

"How did you know I'm going to get the car?" Ban asked. He didn't think he will be caught in his disguised and he didn't even think that Hajime was also a guard. He has run into to him for two times and never suspected him as the car's guard.

"I just got lucky." Major Hajime said meekly.

"Being humble doesn't suit you. How did you know it's me?" Ban asked again.

"If you disguised yourself as one of the train's passenger instead of one of the crew for sure by now Mikami already has the car and he'll be furious. I memorized every name and face of the train's crew from the driver to the technicians because I had a hunch that Mikami or whoever he hired will disguised his self as a crew so he can walk around without looking suspicious. Just like what you did." He said then he paused for a moment to pick his guns and fastened it to his belt behind his waist. "The moment you step inside the train I already knew what you are planning to do." He continued and faced the two. "So I went to Mr. Sato to call you and asked you to call Izumi. After you left with Izumi I went inside the car turned off the security device then waited for you to take the bait. You did and now I'm here and you two are there. You like my story?" He asked then leaned to the car with his right leg crossed to his other leg and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes better than my story." Ban said.

"Question!" Ginji said. "Why would Mikami be furious if we got the car for him? He should be happy right?" Ginji asked.

"Because what he wanted is not in this car." Was Major Hajime's simple reply to Ginji.

"WHAT? The bomb is not here? We went through all that trouble for nothing!" Ban exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Ginji asked.

"It's being transported through a private plane." Hajime replied as he picked his CD player and hanged the headphone around his neck.

"You're really good." Ginji said.

"Very clever." Ban added.

"Just a little but very lucky." Major Hajime said proudly. "If Mikami have found out that the train was a decoy and the bomb was really in the plane for sure I'm dead. No ones guarding the plane just a few police man and the captain so if you ladies went there for sure you'll be successful in getting the bomb." He added.

"So what's your plan now?" Ginji asked.

"You sure have lots of question corn head but that's ok." Hajime said. "You two want that car, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Especially Ban-chan… He said it cost three to four million dollars." Ginji answered and looked at the car.

"You've got good taste. This 1957 Mercedes-Benz 300SL or more known as the Gullwing cost five point five million dollars not only because this is an antique and no company is manufacturing it is also because it is capable of going up to 230 km/h on its on-road performance matching its racing capacity." He said as he stood and run his hand on top of the car. "This also has a GPS."

"What's a GPS?" Ginji asked. Major Hajime turned to the two.

"GPS or Global Positioning System is a space-based radio-navigation system consisting of 24 satellites and ground support. GPS provides users with accurate information about their position and velocity, as well as the time, anywhere in the world and in all weather conditions so you see even if you got away with this I can track you down and I'll know where exactly to get you."

"Get to the point. What exactly do you want from us?" Ban asked.

"Help me capture that mad scientist and you can have this one of a kind car."

"You want our help?" Ginji asked and Major nodded. "Why?"

"Why? No reason… I just want to." Major Hajime simply replied. "Something wrong with that?" He asked.

"None." Replied Ginji.

"It looks like we have no choice but to accept the job with all these lasers surrounding us… wrong answer and were six feet under the ground." Ban stated.

"Don't say that I'm not that cruel. You definitely have choices. A, accept the job and you won't go to jail plus a bonus of over six million dollar car. Or b, decline my offer both of you goes to jail and say bye-bye to this baby. What A or B? Take your pick." Major Hajime said. He knew so well what the answer will be.

"I like this guy." Ban whispered.

"He thinks just like you Ban-chan." Ginji whispered and he heard Ban said.

"I know."

"What's the decision Get Backers?" Major Hajime asked with his back leaned against the car.

"Do we get a chance to kick asses?" Ban asked.

"To you're hearts content." Hajime said with a smile. He knew that meant yes.

"Good." Ban said. "Ginji, the cell phone." Ginji handed him Mikami's cell phone and dialed his number. After just one ring he picked up. 'Very excited old man.' Ban thought. Major Hajime pushed the last button on the switched that made the lasers surrounding Ban and Ginji disappeared. He pocketed the switched and turned on the lights to where they are.

"By the way I'm Amano Ginji and my partner over there is Midou Ban." Ginji said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Amano…you already know me so I won't introduce myself." Major Hajime said then he altered his attention to his CD player while Ginji looked at the car more closely.

'Finally he called me Mr.' Ginji thought. Major Hajime observes Ginji and he can see the awe in his eyes.

"You like it too? Have you driven a car like this before?" Major Hajime asked.

"Yes I like it. I don't know much about cars like Ban-chan but I really like this one. I think this is the best car I've ever seen." Ginji answered. He peeked inside and said. "I have not driven a car before. Ban-chan always does the driving. May I open it?"

"Sure."

"COOL!" Major Hajime can see the genuine happiness in Ginji's face when he opened the car's door and peeked inside. "This is so nice!" Ginji said as he looked at the interior of the car.

"Warehouse eight at the pier." Ban said interrupting their conversation after he turned off the cell phone he pocketed it. He walked towards Ginji and Major Hajime.

"I have one rule." Major Hajime said. "Never kill anybody. I don't know how you'll do it but I don't want to see any corpse… not even a single one."

"Sure." Ban replied.

"Good. Let's go." Major Hajime commanded then he sat to the backseat while Ginji takes the passenger seat in front and Ban to the driver's seat. Ginji's face remained the same, joyful and thrilled that he is inside this gorgeous car while Ban's face continued to be emotionless but Major Hajime can clearly see the excitement in Ban's eyes as he tightly grips the car's steering wheel. His face clearly says. 'Amazing! I'm driving a six million dollar car and it's gonna be mine!'

**"W**elcome Get Backers. I was right to come to you for the job." Major Mikami said with a very wide smile and then he looked at the car behind Ginji and Ban. His smile widen upon seeing the dazzling and expensive car.

"You sure did." Ban said with a knowing smile and looked at Mikami that stood several feet before them. Beside Mikami were four men, two to his right side and another two to his left. They were wearing the same suit as his. "Nice place you got here." Ban added as he looked around. It was a two story warehouse that was not too big. Almost empty except for the couple of big boxes to Ban's right and several more wooden boxes on both sides of the closed rear door. A staircase to Ginji's left that leads to the second floor that has a narrow corridor extending to the far right and a door on the center.

****

AN: Think of the warehouse where they saved Natsumi on the first episode. It's like that but I made it a little bigger…hehehe…back to the story!

"We got what you want." Ginji stated.

"You sure did and in a record time." Major Mikami commented.

"I'm sure you don't want to waste any of your precious time. Get your bomb so we can take the car and leave." Ban said.

"Look if its there." Major Mikami ordered to one of his men. The man standing to his right walked towards the car. Before looking inside he stopped to look at Ban and Ginji.

"Go ahead. Don't be shy." Ban said with a grin. The man opened the backdoor then looked inside. A minute of silence afterward he looked back to Major Mikami and said.

"Its here, sir."

"Good." Mikami said and shifted his attention to Ban and Ginji. "You did wonderful gentlemen and for that you'll get your reward." The instant he finished talking the three men beside him brought out a gun and aimed it at Ban and Ginji.

"Sorry Major but we don't accept guns as payment. We want the car." Ban said not even troubled by the guns pointed at them.

"I apologized as well Mr. Midou but you can't have the car because you can't get out of here alive. Just like what I have said before this is a highly confidential job that means no one should know about this that can live… even the two of you." Major Mikami stated.

"**_BANG!" _**A gunshotechoed on the warehouse followed by a dull sound when a body hit the floor.

"What happened? Who shot him?" Mikami asked as he frantically looked around. One of the men beside him was down. His two other men were alarmed pointing their gun at every direction while Ban and Ginji were stationary from where they stood. "What are you standing there? Shoot them!" Mikami commanded at the man standing beside Ginji but he too remained motionless. "You two shoot them!"

"**_BANG!"_** Another loud gunshot echoed. The man standing beside Mikami was down as well. He looked at Ban and Ginji with a terrified expression.

"You're messing with the wrong person Dr. Mikami." Ban said.

"We have a present for you." Ginji stated. The car's backdoor opened again.

"Hello Dr. Mikami did you miss me?"

"Who are you?" Mikami asked.

"I think you're getting older and start to forget things but that's ok. No need to know who I am, just surrender yourself if you don't want this man to die." Major Hajime said with his white gun pointed at the man that stood to his left.

"How did you…" Ban didn't let Mikami finished his question.

"We kinda run into Major on the train and we had a little chithat about who you really are blahblahblah…those kinds of stuffs."

"There's nothing you can do now Mikami but surrender and no one gets hurt." Major Hajime stated.

"Believe me gentlemen I didn't became a scientist for nothing. There's more that I can do." As soon as he finished talking the middle door at the second floor opened as well as the back door and armed men came out.

"Were surrounded."

"That's right Mr. Amano so better put down your weapon Major if you still want to live." Dr. Mikami said with a wicked grin. Ten men were on the second floor with machine guns aimed at Ban, Ginji and Major Hajime. There were ten more behind Dr. Mikami. Major Hajime laid his gun on the floor.

"Very good Major… you're very cooperative. Get the gun!" Dr. Mikami ordered to the man beside Major Hajime. He picked up the gun and walked towards Dr. Mikami. "Any last words before you all die?"

"Were gonna kick your wrinkled ass!" Ban declared.

"HAHAHA! Very funny Mr. Midou!" Dr. Mikami said his laughter echoing on the closed warehouse.

"**_BANG!"_** Dr. Mikami was surprised when the man beside him was down on the floor followed by the other one that stood holding Major Hajime's gun. It made a sound as it hit the floor. He looked at Major Hajime and saw him holding another gun. A black one.

"SHOOT THEM!" He shouted furious and quickly picked up Major's gun.

"Let the games begin." Ban and Ginji heard Major Hajime said. Dr. Mikami's men were ready to fire but the three men standing in front of the car suddenly disappeared.

"AAHH!" A man cried out as he fell from the second floor. Dr. Mikami saw something bright flash at the second floor to his left followed by more shriek. He doesn't know where his enemies are so he carelessly shot the gun so no one can get near him.

"Damn! He's wasting my bullets." Major Hajime muttered as he watched Mikami fire his gun while running towards the car. He can't get a direct hit because Mikami was firing the gun like there is no tomorrow not to mention the men firing at him from the second floor.

"**_BANG! BANG!" _**Two men from the upper floor came falling to the ground followed by another cry of pain.

"Cool!" Major Hajime said when he saw what Ginji did. "He can generate electricity. I have never seen anything like that." He added as he watched Ginji run to the other side and attacked the other remaining hoodlums while Ban was attacking the other men behind the boxes at the rear door. "Pineapple head is good too." He can see Ban evade the bullets with swift and graceful movements. Major got a clear target and shot the man covering Dr. Mikami. The doctor wasted no time and quickly boarded the car. He started the engine.

"**_BANG! BANG!"_** Two gunshots halted Major Hajime's attempt to follow Dr. Mikami. He aimed at the man firing at him.

'Not bad Major.' Ban thought as he watched Major Hajime walked fearlessly towards the five men firing at him from the second floor. His gun aimed at them and shooting at them one by one, one bullet each and they were knocked out. His every shot was accurate and perfect. Ginji was watching Major Hajime as well when he turned to the hoodlums that were behind him and fired at them.

"Cool. He really is a sharpshooter." Ginji said in marvel and he saw major aim at a man's right thigh then another man on his arm both were now fast asleep. Ginji then electrocuted the man to his left. They heard a loud sound as something crush aluminum door followed by another and another.

"AAHH! He's destroying my six million dollar car!" Ban yelled. He can clearly see as Mikami banged the car to the front door trying to get out. "YOU IDIOT!" He shouted running towards the car that was still being slammed to the door.

"Ban-chan! Be careful." Ginji shouted as he watched his partner rush towards the car.

"Idiot." Ginji heard Major Hajime said. He stood beside him with all Mikami's bodyguard surrounding them, all were having forty winks.

"**_BANG! BANG!"_** Major Hajime fired at the two remaining men who were aiming at Ban who was running mindlessly. All Ban care about was his six-million-dollar-car. Ginji noticed Major Hajime wear a headset with an earphone on his right ear and a small mouthpiece attached to it. He said in a calm and commanding voice.

"I want my medics here, now." After a deafening sound the front door give in and the car was out. Ban was still following behind. Ginji and Major Hajime were just behind when they heard sirens and countless gunfire followed by a splash and ended with Ban's loud yell.

"**_NNNOOOOOO MMMMYYYY CAAAARRRR! MY GULLWING!"_**

**Honky Tonk**

"You mean Ginji-chan, Major Mikami was not a real Major?"

"Yes, Natsumi-chan. The truth he was the bad guy who plans on using the bomb."

"How did you know he is the bad guy?" Natsumi asked at Ginji who was sited on the stool in front of her and Paul. Ban was also sited beside him looking miserable.

"We met the real Major who was guarding the car. He is so very cool. Major is very kind and he doesn't kill anyone. He uses this cool gun that has bullet that makes you fall asleep and paralyze instead of killing you. He even think and act like Ban-chan." Ginji replied. In the end Ginji came to admire Major Hajime even though he keeps on calling him miss. "He hired us to help him capture Mikami and as a payment he'll give us the car."

"Where's the car?" Paul asked. At the mention of the car Ban's face turned more wretched. His face lay on top of the counter while his hands lay lifeless to his sides. "Don't tell me the invincible Get Backers failed their mission?"

"Not really. We finished the mission but there was an accident. " Ginji replied and watched as Ban heaved a sigh and his face slumped more.

"What happened to the car?" Natsumi asked while folding a coat that looks familiar to Ban but he's too depress right now to think who was wearing it when he saw it.

"Mikami tried to run away with it coz he thought the bomb was there but he didn't get away because the police were there. I didn't exactly saw what happen. All I heard were gun shots then a loud splash when I got out I saw the car on the water sinking."

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up." Ban said passively then he stands up and walked away like a zombie. Same words running through his head over and over. 'My six million dollar gullwing…it's gone… my six million dollar gullwing…it's gone…'

"Looks like Ban took it so badly." Paul commented as he watched Ban disappear from the room.

"He sure did. The car cost almost six million dollars, were rich by now if it didn't got wrecked." Ginji said sadly then something small and round that Natsumi was holding suddenly caught his attention. "What's that Natsumi-chan?"

"Oh this…it's a CD player." Natsumi replied.

"Is it yours?" Ginji asked. He knew he has seen it somewhere he can't just remember exactly where and when.

"No. Master's niece owns this. It's so small and cute." Natsumi said holding the CD player and its headset. "It got nice songs. What to try it?" She asked handing it to Ginji.

"You have a niece, Master?" Ginji asked as he put the headset on. "Is your niece here? Does she own the cool motorbike outside?" Paul nodded at both question. Parked outside his coffee shop is a very beautiful and expensive black Ducati motorbike. "WOW! She's so COOL!"

****

AN: Think of Trinity's motorbike on Matrix Reloded… that's what I'm talking about…I like that very much…

"Master's niece just arrived several minutes before you and Ban-chan." Natsumi said. Something caught Ginji's attention again. "What's that?"

"Oh it's a wig." Natsumi replied and gets the wig that was beside the coat that she folded. It was placed next to the bottles of drinks on the cupboard. "Master's niece was wearing this when she arrived." Natsumi wore it that made her and Ginji laughed.

"What for?" Ginji asked as he fumbles with the CD player's black cords.

"It's for her work." Paul replied.

"She disguises herself so people won't know her true identity." Natsumi said. "Neat, right?" She asked with glimmer in her eyes. Paul can tell that Natsumi was fascinated on his niece and thinks highly of her and her work as well. The moment his niece arrived Natsumi keeps on asking her questions about her work and if his niece didn't excuse herself to rest for sure up to now Natsumi is still asking her endless questions.

"Are those guns?" Ginji asked again when he saw two guns on the same place where the wig was. Natusime nodded. "Are those your niece's guns?" Paul nodded at Ginji's question. "What's her work?" He asked again. 'I think I've seen that before too.' Ginji thought. He turned on the CD player and was completely shocked when he heard the music coming from it.

Natsumi wasn't able to answer Ginji when they heard loud screams. One scream was masculine and deep while the other was high-pitched. They saw Ban running towards them his face was a picture of complete shocked and panic. His pants was zipped up but not buttoned while his shirt was not properly fastened and his purple shades were hanging loosely on his nose. It will almost fall from his nose anytime.

'Is Ban-chan blushing?' Ginji asked his self when he noticed Ban's red face. He has never seen Ban's face that flush before. 'He looks funny.'

"W-who…who is… who… the…bathroom?" Ban was talking like a three-year-old boy who can't compose a comprehensible sentence.

"Ban-chan what happened to you?" Ginji asked. He was doing his best not to laugh at his partner.

"Ban, stop asking and just run..." Paul said. He knew to well what happened whereas Ginji was clueless as well as Natsumi. All looked behind Ban when they heard loud footsteps approaching fast. Finally they saw a female who looks like she just came out from the bathroom standing there wearing only a white cotton bathrobe and a shower cap. Her hands were tightly clenched at her sides, her face flushed and ready to kill.

"You PERVERT! How dare you peep on me?" The girl yelled furiously.

"It's your fault! Don't you know how to lock the door?" Ban shouted equally furious at the strange girl standing before him. He has no idea who she is. Strange but he felt as if he has seen her somewhere.

"IDIOT! Don't you know how to knock!" She retorted. "PERVERT!"

"I'm NOT! Who wants to look at your body! You're built like a man!" Ban shouted. "I bet you liked looking at my body as well." Ban added proudly. He accidentally saw her naked inside the bathroom. He intended to have a quick shower he striped his self and was on his way to the shower when he finally saw that somebody was occupying the bathroom. He was so depressed that he didn't notice her and when he finally did it was too late. He saw everything there is to see and she saw everything as well.

"Apologize for what you did!" The infuriated girl said.

"Why would I? You're the one who should apologize to me for ogling at my body!" Ban retorted.

"I didn't ogle at your body…" She said with shyness evident in her voice and her face reddening more. Upon seeing her reaction Ban knew he is winning. The girl did stare at his well built body and he too had a good look at her gorgeous body. It took him full five minutes before reacting to what is occurring before him. He was stunned on what he saw. Her body wasn't really built like a man the truth she's a picture of perfection…a goddess without flaws.

"Yes you are…"

"Of course not!" She yelled again. She has seemed to overcome her shyness. "Apologize you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Ban yelled. All this time Ginji, Natsumi and Paul were just watching and listening. They find this whole thing hilarious and they try their best not to laugh so not to distract the two. "Who is this pervert!" Ban asked.

"She's Master's niece. Ms. Ayorih…" Natsumi wasn't able to finish talking when Paul's niece yelled again.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! YOU PERVERTED IDIOTIC PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Her yelling is starting to annoy Ban but he too finds it amusing to argue with Paul's niece. For him she looks so adorable when she is angry. 'What? What did she said? Did she just call me pineapple head?' Ban asked his self. He looked at Ginji and saw the same dumbfounded look on his face.

"Did she just call Ban-chan pineapple head?" Ginji asked in shocked. They watched her as she went back inside the room where she and Ban came from.

"Don't tell me she's…" Ban has the same looked of shocked like Ginji. As if the two just saw a ghost in broad day light.

"Looks like you've met before. How nice…" Paul said looking at Ban and Ginji's pale face. "Care to tell us the details." They can hear heavy footsteps going upstairs.

"How did you meet her?" Natsumi asked.

"Who exactly is she?" Ban asked he didn't heard what Paul and Natsumi said. He was staring at the door where Paul's niece went. Ginji has the same reaction like him.

"She is Major Hajime Ayorih. She's an FBI agent from America and she arrived here in Japan last week. " Natsumi said delighted with the idea of a female police who fearlessly fights crimes. 'I wish I could be like her.' She thought.

"No… it can't be…" Ban and Ginji said in chorus as they look at each other.

"Hajime… Major… FBI…" Ban muttered in disbelief.

"Run Midou if you don't want to loose your head." Paul said breaking his trance. Ban and Ginji's face was sending him a 'what are you talking about?' look. "She's a kendo master and she might not have a sword but I think I have a very sharp dagger in my room that can cut everything and your neck is no exception."

"Master, why do you have a dagger with you? Do you like collecting those kinds of stuff?" Natsumi asked.

"No, of course not… actually that's the only dagger I got. I bought that just in case something happen." Paul answered. Natsumi asked him again.

"Something like what?"

"Something like… like what is happening right now. I thought of having a dagger in my room just in case my niece arrived here then somebody accidentally run into her while she is naked in the bath. I'm sure she'll be looking for an object that she can use to kill that person. I never thought it'll be Ban."

"You knew this will happen?" Ginji asked surprised that Paul predicted this to happen. "Wow! Your good, Master. " He said in amazement.

"IDIOT! He's FOOLING YOU!" Ban exclaimed. Paul laughed at Ginji's ingenuous. Then all stopped when the kitchen door open and came out the fuming female FBI officer with a slender 10-inches-long dagger firmly clutched on her right hand. Paul can't hide his amused look. It's been so long since he last saw his niece this mad.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE HEAD!" She screamed and attacked Ban. Luckily Ban was able to evade it if not he'll be headless right now. He runs behind Ginji.

"Ma-major… please calm down… do-don't kill Ban-chan." Ginji said nervously. He can see the rage in her beautiful bluish-green eyes. "Le-lets… talk about… this…"

"Get out of the way corn head if you don't want to die before your pervert friend!" Major Hajime shouted. Another swing of the dagger that almost slashed Ginji's head but he's still lucky to evade it.

"Ban-chan, apologize to her!" Ginji said going behind Ban when Major Hajime almost cut his head.

"No!" Ban said firmly and hides behind Ginji's back again. He's having fun and apologizing will just spoil it. It has been so long since he last teased a girl and her being aggressive just added excitement to it. Maybe he'll do this tomorrow, that thought made him chuckle to his self. He felt like an eight-year-old boy teasing a girl. "Apologize first cross-dresser! LESBIAN!" That made her more furious and made Ban more delighted. 'She is so easy to tease. Fun too.' He thought.

"Master! Stop her. She might hurt Ban-chan and Ginji-chan." Natsumi said worriedly as she watched Major Hajime attack Ban and Ginji.

"Don't worry about them Natsumi they'll be fine. That's their way of saying that they are happy to meet each other. Look they are having fun." Paul said not one bit worried that any minute there will be a bloodbath inside his coffee shop. He knew so well that his niece would never kill Ban. She's a very kind and shy girl. 'Yeah right.' He thought with a smile.

"GINJI RUN!" Paul heard Ban yell as he run outside the shop with Ginji close behind him and Major Hajime just a few feet away from them with a dagger still in hand.

"Ayo-chan! Wash my dagger after you use it!" Paul shouted but his voice wasn't heard because of his niece's loud and angry scream.

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!"**_

**…CaseClosed…**

**AN: **I did a little renovation on Honky Tonk… I separated the kitchen into another room and another room for the bathroom. I'll be making some more redecoration on the shop on other chapters… I hope Un-chan won't mind…hehehehe..thnks for the review!ENJOY!REVIEW PLSSSS!


	3. case II

**Gamblers of Life and the Games they Play**

by**: purplerose28**

**CaseII: Retrieve the Brightest Star… **

"**G**ood MorWOW!"

"Ginji, what are you talkWOW WOW! MAMA MIA!"

"Good morning too Ban, Ginji. You two got good nose and knew the perfect time to come." Paul said to the duo that has drools on the side of their mouth.

"What's with all these delicious foods?" Ban asked with his eyes feasting on the foods in front of him. 'What a beautiful sight in the morning.' He thought.

"Is it your birthday, Master?" Ginji asked as he too looked at all the kinds of food placed at almost all of the table in Honky Tonk. He has never seen foods this many. There are dumplings, different kinds of viands from chicken to meat and sea foods too. The food that caught his attention most were the…"WOW! SWEETS!" Chibi-Ginji yelled in delight when he spotted the cakes, chocolates and all the sweet foods he loved the most. It was placed on the booth beside the counter where Paul is.

"WOW! JAPANESE FOODS!" Ginji's partner exclaimed upon seeing a bunch of sushi and other kinds of Japanese food he loves the most. Ban can smell the food's sweet aroma circling the whole place. He can't wait to taste all of it.

"Good Morning, Ban-san and Ginji-san." Natsumi came out from the kitchen carrying a chocolate cake with lots of icing on top. Ginji and Ban looked at it as if they were on a spell. They didn't hear Natsumi's greeting to them.

"Go ahead parasites eat. It's in the house. " Paul said. Chibi-Ginji and Chibi-Ban doesn't need to be told twice. They dashed and chow down the foods. They can't seem to make up their mind on what they are going to eat first. You can clearly see the exact words running through their heads right now.

'WOW! This is heaven… FOODS for FREE!' Their eyes were gleaming with so much delight as they eat.

"What can you say? Delicious?" Natsumi asked then gave Chibi-Ginji and Chibi-Ban a cup of green tea each. She didn't get any respond for their mouths were filled with foods.

"Natsumi-chan, don't even consider that you can talk to them while they are eating." Paul said. Natsumi just laughed with the looks on the duo's face. They are eating as if they haven't eaten in years. "Pigs." Paul muttered with a smile on his face.

"Master, why are there so many foods?" Ginji asked after he drank half on the green tea that Natsumi gave him. He then started to eat the chocolate cake that Natusmi brought from the kitchen. He is still on his very cute chibi state.

"Someone is upset." Paul answered.

"Huh?" Ginji can't understand it while Ban doesn't seem to care for all he did was eat. He even asked for another cup of green tea from Natsumi after he emptied his first cup.

"Somebody I know that when very upset spends her entire day on the kitchen cooking all sorts of foods." Before Ginji can ask Paul who he was referring to, a lady came out from the kitchen wearing a plain gray colored apron. You can clearly see the annoyance on her lovely features.

"Good morning, Major." Came the cheery voice of Ginji smiling up at Major Hajime but it quickly turned into a disappointed face when Major didn't mind him at all. They heard the loud and upbeat music coming from her headphone when she passed by…

_It was a once-in-a-millennium love_

_The land and sky moved for the two of us, Those days we could do anything, COME BACK_

_The misanga I threw into the midwinter sea_

_Completely vanished without a sound, The breakwater was a burning red in the afternoon sun_

_The waves were beautiful like spangles, weren't they_

_So go ahead and smile_

_Don't turn away, come on, let's go!_

…after getting something from the cupboard she went back to the kitchen with the loud music still playing.

_JUMP out of your dream and embrace the storm! Don't stay stuck on an ISLAND forever_

_Search for that endless clear sky, Even the wounded seagulls fly off to die_

_Hurricane of tears_

_This throbbing feeling, HOW TO MAKE IT?_

_Couldn't see passed the dazzling neon lights, Those enticing memories move my heart_

"What's wrong with Major lesB?" Finally Ban seems to care to give his comment on what is happening around him but that didn't stop him from swallowing the whole fried shrimp followed by another.

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE HEAD! I'll put poison on the next food you'll eat!" They heard Major Hajime shout from the other room.

"Yeah…yeah. Sure!" Ban yelled back then he whispered to his self. "Yeah sure, Major lesB."

"Major-chan is very upset." Natsumi replied. She noticed the mouth-watering pasta placed on top of the table her left.

"Why? What happened?" Ginji questioned Honky Tonk's owner that was now eating a tasty apple pie. He then asked Natsumi when he noticed Paul was busy looking at the apple pie. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know what exactly happened because when I arrive here Major-chan was already at the kitchen cooking. Master can you tell us what happened." Natsumi remarked. She listens to Paul while eating the pasta. 'Delicious.' She took another spoonful of it.

"She was assigned on a case and she has been investigating it for almost two weeks now. She told me that she already knows the suspect and just needed a hard evidence to prove who it is but then this morning when she went to their headquarters she just found out she was pulled out from the case." Paul said and ate another slice of pie. 'I'll ask her to cook me this again so I can add it to the menu. These taste so good.' He thought.

"LesB is upset over that simple thing. What an idiot." Ban commented not aware that the lesB he was calling was just behind him.

"**_PAK!"_** The loud thud of something hard hitting Ban's head sounded on the coffee shop followed by Ban's loud cry of pain.

"I heard what happened. Is there anything we can do to help?" Ginji asked kindly to Major who was now sited to his left between him and Natsumi. He can still hear the song coming from her headphone.

_If a flower can bloom from asphalt_

_It is sure to become so beautiful, but how much can one do on its own_

_DO YOU KNOW about fate? Though, WHAT CAN I..._

_Salty rain like this_

_Doesn't hide my emotions, so come on, let's go!_

_All the more reason to JUMP out and embrace the storm! There's a brighter SUNSHINE beyond_

_This fruit is almost ripe, The whole world is disembarking (CHU)(...?)_

_Hurricane of tears_

"I don't think you can help and I'm pulled out from the case so that means I don't have the authority to take any actions unless I was ordered by my superiors." Major Hajime said with frustration evident in her voice. She turned off her CD player that was inside the left pocket of her apron. Ban watched through the corners of his eyes as Ginji and Major talked. He noticed her long jet-black hair fixed in a braid that was up to her lower back. On their first meeting her hair was concealed by the short wig that she is wearing to disguise herself and when he saw her on the bathroom it was covered with a shower cap. She's good in disguising even him didn't notice that she was a girl. She really looks like a guy at that time and even move and act like one.

"These are the best foods I've ever tasted… you cook so well, Major." Ginji said changing the topic. Food seems to be a good topic to take away her annoyance. Meanwhile, Ban saw her thin, two-inches-long, silver cross earring on her right ear as his gaze drifted to her face to observe it. She has thin, pinkish-red lips with a dot-like mole beside it, smooth rosy cheeks, a nicely-shaped nose and bluish-green eyes with another mole under her right eye. He never noticed it before because of the ray ban that she was wearing at that time. He noticed too that she has removed her apron. She was now wearing the same clothes as before but without the trench coat.

'She really likes music.' Ban thought. He noticed her always carrying her CD player and listening to different songs. He quickly looked away when Major noticed him looking at her. He focused his self on the tasty sushi she made. For the first two weeks of Major lesB's stay in Honky Tonk it's only now that Ban got to see her up close. Whenever he and Ginji hangout here on the coffee shop they will see her talking with somebody on her cell phone, through her headset that is connected to it, then she will leave. They won't see her return because Paul throws them out when he is going to close the shop.

"Thanks." Ban heard her say. Ginji finally saw a smile on Major Hajime's face. "Please just call me Ayorih." She added then thanked Natsumi for the cup of tea.

"Then please call me Ginji. I don't like the corn head or the miss." He said as he scratched the back of his head. He got another one of her rare breathtaking smile and he doesn't know why but he felt kinda shy to Major Hajime. "Why do you call me corn head? Is my head shaped like a corn?" Ginji asked naively. This made Ayorih laugh and Chibi-Ginji blush.

"Coz your hair is yellow and the first thing that came in my mind was a corn." Ayorih said and smiled at Chibi-Ginji again. She finds him very nice and funny because of his naivety. She can see that Ginji is totally different from Ban.

'Wow… she's so lovely.' Chibi-Ginji thought as he looks at Ayorih with very big and glittering eyes.

"You didn't put any love potion here to make me like you, did you?" Major Hajime's smile turned into a grin on Ban's comment. Ban's face soon became a look of shocked when he saw Major Hajime holding something familiar to him, a black rectangular object with three buttons. "Hahaha… I'm just kidding. You're the greatest cook in the world." Ban said. He knew so well what that object is and he doesn't like it.

"That's the lasers' switch." Chibi-Ginji quickly turned back to normal when he recognized the switch to the car's security device two weeks ago. "Master, you have a laser here?" He asked surprised.

"If MISSY doesn't stop pestering me I'll sure install lasers here so every time he insults me he'll loose a part of his body." Ban felt relief that there wasn't really any installed security device on the coffee shop particularly the lasers. "Great idea, right pineapple head?"

"I think Master doesn't need that. Right, Master?" Ban asked.

"I think that's a great idea for those who don't know how to pay their debt. When can you put it?" Paul asked his twenty-one-year-old niece.

"I'm not busy right now. Just give the go signal and I'll put it." Ayorih said with a wide smile on her face while Ban and Ginji's face was a picture of panic. A cell phone rang. "Save by the ring." Ayorih excused herself and receive her call. She gets her cell phone from her pant's right pocket then wore its headset. Ban and Ginji sighed in relief.

"I think I'll buy a headset just like Major-chan's... I'm sure I'll look cool like her." Natsumi said as they all watched Ayorih talk with somebody on the phone. Her face was cool, calm and composed. Ban can see authority in her. Blend her in a crowd and he is sure she'll stand above all.

'She's definitely one of a kind.' Ban thought. Then after almost four minutes she was dashing out of the coffee shop with her trench coat not completely put on.

"What's with lesB?" Ban asked. "OUCH!" He winced in pain when he felt something hard hit his head yet again. It was a tray. "What the…" He saw Major Hajime standing behind him with scowl on her face.

"I heard you!" She said then caught a set of key that Paul threw at her. "Thanks." Then she's gone again with her Ducati motorbike that Ban has been fantasizing to drive for two weeks since he first saw it parked outside.

"Idiot!" Ban grumbled as he rubbed the spot where he was hit for two times in less than an hour. "Ginji, let's go." He didn't have the chance to stand when Paul threw something at his face.

"Apron… what for?" Ginji asked looking at the pink lacy apron with laces on it that was threw at him. Ban's apron was light blue with a picture of a kitten sewed on the right pocket.

"Wash the dishes." Paul commanded.

"WHAT?" Ban exclaimed.

"The foods are free. Why are we going to wash the dishes?" Ginji asked.

"That's the point! I was so kind to let you eat for free so now you can pay me by washing the dishes or do you want to pay cash for all the foods you eat?" Paul already knew the answer that caused his triumphant smile.

"Major lesB really is Paul's niece. They think alike." Ban said and Ginji agreed to that. Both sighed in defeat and looked at the pile of plates that they are going to wash.

"The invincible Get Backers are going to wash the plates. Good luck." They heard Paul said as they go inside the kitchen followed by Natsumi's chuckle.

"Damn it! The next time Major lesB got upset I won't go here." Ban muttered angrily and then he wears his apron.

"It's ok Ban-chan at least we got to eat very yummy foods and it's all for free." Ginji said while he put on his apron then turned on the faucet. He heard Ban mumble something but wasn't able to understand it so he just let it slip away and begin washing the mountains of dishes. After almost seventy five minutes of soaping and washing the mountains of plates and Ban's endless complains the two were finished and was really exhausted.

"I think all the foods I've eaten were drained because of washing those stupid plates." Ginji heard another whine from his partner as they exit the kitchen. He saw the clock by the wall, twenty minutes before one o' clock.

"Are they the Get Backers?" Ginji heard from the man that was sited on the booth beside the window. He saw Natsumi nod her head as she placed a cup of coffee on the table. "Are you sure?" The man asked again doubting that the two men wearing an apron were really the retrieval experts that he was looking for.

"They are the Get Backers mister… believe it or not." Paul stated as the two removed their apron and afterward walked towards the man.

"What do you want?" Ban asked then sat opposite the man. Ban looked at him while Ginji sat beside him. From the looks of the man Ban can say that he was on his late twenties about twenty seven or twenty eight. He has bright blond hair, squared-jaw with pimples on both cheeks, wearing a grayish-green polo shirt and black slacks over a long roll overcoat made up of light material. The man's accent tells him that he is a British.

"I'm Henry Switzer."

"Hello I'm Amano Ginji and this is my partner Mido Ban." Ginji smiled warmly at him and he smiled back at the blond guy.

"What's your story?" Ban asked. He is still infuriated because he washed the dishes and told his self. 'I should think a way to get even with Major lesB.' He noticed his client took something from his pocket and showed it to them.

"Who is she?" Ginji asked as he looks at the photo of a smiling young lady with long wavy brunette hair.

"She is Evelyn Smithson, daughter of the late Neville Smithson."

"Do you know Neville Smithson, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked interrupting Mr. Switzer.

"No. but I know someone by the name James Smithson." Ban replied.

"Mr. James Smithson is Mr. Neville's great great grandfather." Mr. Switzer informed them.

"James Smithson is a British mineralogist and chemist, whose legacy provided for the foundation of the Smithsonian Institution in 1846." Ban said.

"Smithsonian Institution… what's that?" Ginji asked.

"It is the largest museum complex in the world and a major center for research and education. The Smithsonian consists of 16 museums, the National Zoo, and several prominent research centers. It has headquarters in Washington, D.C., where most of its museums are located." Mr. Switzer stated.

"Another cup, sir?" Natsumi asked. Mr. Switzer nodded and Natsumi gave him a cup of coffee then she left to let them talk.

"The institution's collections number more than 140 million items, from masterpieces of modern sculpture and the world's oldest fossil to the original compass used by the Lewis and Clark expedition to the American West. The Smithsonian museums share these collections with the public through exhibitions, lectures, symposiums, school programs, concerts, festivals, and publicatio…"

"Enough with history Mr. Switzer and go straight to the point what do you want us to retrieve?" Ban asked impatiently. Mr. Switzer took another thing from his pocket and showed it to Ban and Ginji.

"Wow!" Ginji looked at the photo then asked Mr. Switzer. "What are this?"

"Have you heard of the Star of Africa?" Mr. Switzer asked.

"Yes. It's a very beautiful diamond that costs millions of dollars."

"Left part of the picture is the largest of all known diamonds -– the Cullinan –- discovered in the Premier mine in South Africa in 1905.The Cullinan weighed 3106 carats when the stone was cut, a total of 105 gems were produced, weighing 1063 carats in all. The largest of these was a drop-shaped stone called the Star of Africa..." He pointed to the right part of the picture then continued. "…530.2 carats, the largest cut diamond in existence…" Ban butted in again.

"Mr. Switzer what exactly do you want us to retrieve, the diamond or the girl?"

"The diamond." Mr. Switzer replied.

"Ehh… why?" Ginji asked.

"I know you're thinking I'm greedy but I'm not. My family has been serving the Smithsons for centuries, guarding the museum's treasures and the Smithsons have treated us as their family. We arrived here in Tokyo one month ago for business. Two weeks ago we were on our way home after attending a meeting. I was driving the car with Ms. Evelyn and her father on the back sit. We were talking about the meeting when all of a sudden I lost control of the car." He paused when the coffee shop's door chime sounded. All looked to who it was.

"Himiko-chan! What are you doing here?" Ginji asked surprised to see the beautiful Lady Poison. Kuduo Himiko, nineteen years old with deep blue-green hair and a pair of lovely purple eyes. She is four feet nine and has a star tattoo below her right eye. She was in a group with Ban and her older brother Yamato before Ban met Ginji but their group was dispersed after her brother's death which she blames on Ban. She has a big grudge on Ban but she has gotten over it. Up to now she still doesn't know the truth about her brother's death.

"I want some coffee so I came here… got problem with that?" Kudo Himiko asked then she sat in front of Paul. She's in good terms now with Ban and Ginji, and has worked with the Get Backers several times.

"As I was saying…" Ban and Ginji returned their attention to their client. "I remember trying to control the car; I heard Ms. Evelyn's scream then all went blank and the next thing I knew I was on the hospital bed. I asked what happened to Ms. Evelyn and Mr. Smithson. They told me Mr. Smithson died on the accident while Ms. Evelyn was missing."

"Have you referred this to the police?" Ginji asked.

"We have and two weeks have already passed and they don't have any leads yet. I think the police here lack skills and trainings." Mr. Switzer commented.

"Oh how sweet of you Mr. Switzer. Thanks for the compliment." All three men looked to where the voice came from and there they saw Major Hajime Ayorih. "Mr. Switzer if we lack skills and need more training you wouldn't be here drinking that coffee coz you'll be dead even before you can set foot outside your private plane when you first arrive here." She stopped and walked towards them. She sat right next to Mr. Switzer and said. "I think we deserve some respect and credit but if it'll come from you I think I'll pass."

"Easy Major lesB." Ban said and received a glare from Ayorih then she turned to Mr. Switzer again.

"Remember me?" She asked.

"Yes. You were assigned on Ms. Evelyn's case but from what I've heard you resigned on the case. Maybe because you need more training and you lack skills for the job." Mr. Switzer retorted.

"Looks like you heard it wrong I didn't resign I was withdrawn from the case. Guess you lack skills and needs more training in using your ears and common sense." For a while the two had a staring contest.

"What the heck are you doing here Major lesB?" Ban asked interrupting their mini contest on whose gonna melt first and die right there and there.

"Mr. Switzer I think I know what you want from this two." Ayorih said. Mr. Switzer wants to say something but Major didn't let him utter a word. "You already knew that Mr. Smithson's daughter was kidnapped after the accident that killed Mr. Smithson and from what I see I believe you already knew about the Star of Africa."

"The gem is very beautiful. I can't wait to see it up close." Ginji added.

"The kidnappers want the Star of Africa in exchange for Ms. Evelyn's freedom." Mr. Switzer quickly butted in. "That's why I wanted you to retrieve the diamond for me. I need that to get Ms. Evelyn back. I need it as soon as possible or Ms Evelyn will die. I already failed to keep Mr. Smithson alive I can't let Ms. Evelyn die as well. It's my duty to protect them and I don't want to loose her." Sadness was evident in his voice. "We were to be married when we get back but then this happened."

"Save the drama later I have a question. Where is the Star of Africa? Do you have any idea on where we can find it?" Ban asked.

"It's the family's most important treasure. Their clan had it for centuries. It's priceless and one of a kind. Only Mr. Smithson and the Vice President of Smithsonian Institution -– Mr. Akihiro Chesterton -– knew where it is hidden... I told him that I need it to save Mr. Smithson's daughter but he don't want to give it up saying that it's a priceless treasure and is very important." Mr. Switzer explained his hands curling into fist on top the table. "He is so heartless!" He exclaimed and pounded the table.

"Easy lover boy… where is he hiding the Star of Africa?" Ban asked.

"It's hidden on Mr. Chesterton's mansion on Shibuya behind the Japanese Folk Art Museum. It's the meeting place of the Smithsonian Institution here in Japan. The place is highly secured…" Major Hajime interrupted Mr. Switzer.

"We won't have any problems with that."

"Care to fill us in Major lesB?" Ban asked but she didn't mind him.

"I think you won't be needing the get backers to save your lady I can do this for you for two million." Ayorih said.

"EEHhhh! He is our client Major lesB so stay out of this!" Ban exclaimed.

"You haven't closed the deal."

"We'll take this." Ban said.

"Don't worry anyone can partake and I'll pay one million each. You have two days to get the Star of Africa. I'll be back here to get it on Sunday." Mr. Switzer said. "Is that fine with all of you?"

"Prepare the two million Mr. Switzer you'll have the diamond even before Sunday." Major Hajime said with confidence.

"You can't do this you're a police and your duty is to help without anything in return. Abusive, corrupt, lesbian police!" Ban exclaimed. "And why two million you're all by yourself. GREEDY!"

"I was pulled out of the case so right now I'm offering my services as a civilian and since you two are getting paid for your services why can't I." Ayorih said.

"We can work together." Ginji suggested.

"NO! We will not work with lesB!" Ban said with finality.

"That's fine with me. I have no intention of working with spiky boy either. I'll do this somebody else."

"Somebody else? Who are you working with?" Ginji asked.

"Himi-chan." Ayorih called out.

"HIMI-CHAN!" Both Ban and Ginji have a surprised looked on their faces.

"Finally." Himiko said and walk on the table where Major Hajime and the others are.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Himi-chan. Did you enjoy your coffee?" Ayorih asked at Himiko.

"It's good. So when do we start?" HImiko asked going straight to business.

"Wait a minute… you know each other?" Ginji asked. He noticed that the two were talking as if they knew each other for a long time. Ayorih even called Himiko by a nickname "Himi-chan".

"Of course." Major and Lady Poison replied in chorus.

"How?" Ginji and Ban asked both at the same time.

"We've known each other for almost three years now. Himi-chan delivers stuffs for me when I'm to busy to do it. She's really good. The best deliverer I've known." Major Hajime replied.

"Ok enough story telling let's get to business." Himiko said.

"So what you're plan? Is there anything I can do to help?" Mr. Switzer asked.

"We got everything under control. We'll just call you if we need anything." Major Hajime said.

"Thank you very much. I'll give your payment on or before Sunday." Mr. Switzer said and all watched as Natsumi escorted him outside.

"Thank you for coming. Please come again." They heard Natsumi said.

"So what's our plan?" Ginji asked not to Ban but to Major Hajime.

"Ginji we will not work with them." Ban said.

"Use your pride some other time you need our help and we need you both as well. Let's work together I already have a plan." Ayorih said.

"We won't work with you!"

"Ban-chan…"

"Don't Ban-chan Ban-chan me eel-boy and just shut up!" Ban exclaimed.

"So how do you plan on getting the Star of Africa? I heard Mr. Chesterton's mansion is highly guarded by the police. He requested their protection and assistance to make sure no one can get inside his mansion." Himiko stated.

"Nothings impossible to the get backers we'll get that diamond before you and Major lesB."

"Oh well if they don't want to help that's fine with me. We can do this Himi-chan. Too bad I plan on giving them my one million but if they don't want it…"

"So major what's our plan?" Ban asked as he lean on the table with his arms and looks straight to major.

"Greedy!" Ayorih said as she looks into Ban's eyes.

"Thank you." Ban said with a smirk.

"Hey Un-chan can I use your computer?" Ayorih asked as she stands up and walk inside Paul's computer room.

"Your already inside how can I say no?" Paul heard his cousin yell thanks then called out for the others to follow her inside.

"Wow! I didn't know Master have a computer this big." Ginji said once he, Ban and Himiko were inside the room. Ayorih is already seated in front the pc with Himiko and Ban beside her. Ginji stood behind her and look to the monitor. He watched as Ayorih type on the keyboard and it reminds him of Makubex and everyone in Infinity City.

"How do you exactly plan to get inside and pass the security without getting caught?" Himiko asked as she looked at the monitor.

"That's easy."

"Stop blabbering and just say it." Ban said.

"Easy pineapple head!" Ayorih said as she continue to type and look for whatever she is looking for in which Ban, Himiko and Ginji doesn't have any idea.

"You're hacking your own office?" Himiko asked.

"Yes. Right now I'm a civilian and have no authority to access on our main computer so here I am hacking it to get what we needed. If I got caught I'll be suspended. Okie here it is." After several clicks on the keyboard and mouse, images were now on the screen.

"What place is that? There so many police." Ginji said as he observes the images on the screen there is a total of ten different scenes all playing on the screen. Police were everywhere guarding the front gate, front door and all over the place.

"This is Mr. Chesterton's mansion. Look at the seventh image. Star of Africa is hidden there." Ayorih said. At the seventh image two guards were standing five feet away from the door both were alert and ready to whatever might happen.

"Neat." Ban said. 'She's really good. We won't have any problem in getting the diamond.'

"The door can only be opened by a password but not any coded password. You'll need Mr. Chesterton to open it. It's a voice activation password." Ayorih typed something and the scene change on screen seven.

"That must be the Star of Africa." Ban said. The room was small with two spotlights from above were directed at the center where a box was atop a beam like table with a transparent glass with same structure surrounding it.

"Correct spiky boy. The room has lasers…" Ayorih click the mouse and the lasers became visible. "…the glass surrounding the gem can only be removed by voice activation as well."

"So how do we get in?" Himiko asked.

"I can hack the security so one of us can get in easily. I'll record the places where one of us will be passing by that includes the hallway and the room where the diamond is then I'll turn off the security cam and play what I recorded so the guards won't see anyone sneak in." Ayorih explained.

"What about the password? How can we pass that?" Ginji asked. Ayorih got a mini disk on her pocket and inserted it on the CPU. One click here another there...

_"I see dead people!"_

"Eeehhh… that's the password!" Ginji said in disbelief.

"That's the most stupid password I've ever heard." Ban said.

"It sure is." Himiko added.

"Ayori-chan where did you get it?" Ginji asked.

"I was assign for the case so I know all about it and I'm the one who installed all the security devices in the mansion. I recorded Mr. Chesterton's voice last week just in case something like this happens. I have a feeling that the car accident was intentional." Ayorih said.

"So you think Mr. Chesterton planned the whole accident thing to get the Star of Africa." Himiko said.

"He is not my only suspect and I have to prove it first. Let's do this. Who wants to volunteer to get the diamond?" Ayorih asked. All eyes look on one person.

"EHH... WHY ME?"

**...Chesterton Estate...**

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you loud and clear."

"Good. Now move your butt MISSY!"

"SHUT UP LESBIAN!"

"Good luck Ban-chan."

"SHUT UP Ginji. This is your fault. " Ban said then he muttered something else that the others didn't hear. He heard Ginji's apology for the second time.

"Now go to your right then to the third floor." Ban heard Ayorih said from the other end of the line.

'Why did I even agree to do this? This sucks.' Ban thought as he makes him way to the stairs to his right. He lost the voting when Ginji voted him to do the job. 'That traitor.' It's not that he can't do it but he knew Major Hajime is making his life miserable. He can see it in her eyes and he is sure this is part of her plan. Here he was in a big mansion all alone wearing contact lenses with camera on his eyes then a small headset with microphone.

"Go to the far left and you'll see an air duct go inside. Go straight it'll lead you to the room the location of the Star of Africa. " He heard Ayorih's instruction from his earphone then he almost slip on the floor when she yelled. "MOVE IT!"

"I swear I'll make you pay lesB!" Ban said angrily. His voice was a whisper but firm. He went inside the duct and does as what is instructed. "I'm here."

"Wait a sec I'll play my little movie clip first then remove the lasers." Major Ayorih said. Ban waited for a while then when he saw the lasers were gone he stepped down from the duct. "Now spiky boy do you see a mini speaker below the glass?" Ban replied yes. "Face your microphone on it." Ban does what major ordered him and soon he heard Mr. Chesterton's voice password.

'What a stupid password.' He thought upon hearing the password for the second time. After that the glass slowly moves up. Ban move near the box and carefully get it. "Got it." He then replaced it with the same looking box that Ayorih made. Inside it was the fake Star of Africa that he doesn't know where Ayorih got it.

"Now get back to the air duct and get out of there. Himiko will pick you up and we'll talk about the second step." Ayorih told him.

"What second step?" Ban asked as he stepped out from the air duct and move to the stairs.

"We'll get Ms. Neville Smithson."

"But Ayorih-chan that's not part of the job." Ban heard Ginji said.

"You think I'll give you my share without something in return… that's silly."

"I knew it." Ban grumbled as he went to the back door exit. He heard two rings from the other line then Himiko's voice.

"Get spiky boy then go back here for the second part." Ayorih said.

"Got that. Bye."

"Take care Himiko-chan." Ginji said then Himiko cut the line.

"What are you planning?" Ban asked. He jumped on the mansion's fence and run to the place where Himiko will pick him up. "I tell you one million is not enough for me and Ginji."

"Don't worry I'll pay you another million if you do this right."

"Major lesB your not doing anything illegal are you? Where do you get all your money?" Ban asked as he walks on the abandon street of Shibuya. It's already two in the morning and no vehicles are passing by. Not even a single soul.

"Just do your job and I'll pay you… I'm not paying you to question my source of income."

"Fine..." Ban said. 'What a cranky woma… lesbian.'

"So what's the plan?" Ginji asked.

"I'll tell you everything once spiky boy and Himi-chan is here. I'll prepare something to eat." Ayorih said then she left Ginji on the computer room.

"Hey Ban-chan! You there?"

"Yeah." Ginji heard Ban's reply. The computer screen shows him what Ban is looking at.

"Ayorih-chan is really cool, right Ban?" Ginji didn't get any reply. He can see the black and starless sky that Ban was looking at. 'What could he be thinking?' Giinji asked his self.

"She's a monster." Ban said with a chuckle. He heard Ginji laugh as well. 'She's cool and… crazy.' He has never met any girl like her. She's full of spirit and very competitive…very different.

"What do you think is she planning?" Ginji asked him again. Ban can tell that his partner is fascinated with the female FBI. He is too but he would never admit that to anybody not even to his self.

"Maybe she plans on capturing the person behind Mr. Smithson's death and Ms. Neville's captors or it could be anything. No one knows what runs on that mind of her." Ban replied. Long silence came between the two until Ban heard Himiko's vehicle coming. "My service is here." Ban waited until Himiko stopped in front of him.

**AN**: You knew Himiko's vehicle right… the motorbike with a mini passenger seat… the one she used with Greyman on the sunflower painting... remember that episode?

"Hop in." Himiko said. Ban sat on the passenger seat and the two were quiet on the first ten minutes of the ride.

"Himiko-chan how did you met Ayorih-chan?" The two heard Ginji asked. The night was quiet and the breeze was blowing softly.

"I encounter her in one of my mission. I was to deliver stuffs and I didn't know its stolen items until Ayorih-chan was behind me and chasing after me. We had a fight and I tell you she's really good. I lost but then she didn't arrest me. She let me go in one condition." Ban was quietly listening to Himiko while she drives. Ginji can see the long road Ban and Himiko were passing by. "I'll deliver a couple of items for her in exchange for my freedom. I did for free and I thought she is like the other corrupt police I hear about but I was totally wrong. Before I leave for the mission she gave me one rule…"

"Never kill anybody. I don't know how you'll do it but I don't want to see any corpse… not even a single one." Ginji said. "I remember it very clearly." He added with a smile. Ban can never forget that too. Those words earned his trust and respect to Major Hajime Ayorih.

"Yes that's right." Himiko said and paused again as if she was replaying it on her mind. "I thought she won't do what she promised but she did. She let me go and for that I respect her so much." There was a long pause.

'Just like what she did to us.' Ban thought about their first encounter with Major Hajime Ayorih two weeks ago.

"What happened next?" Himiko heard Ginji asked again.

"Tell me Ginji do you like Ayorih-chan?" Himiko asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm…I…" Ginji heard Himiko laugh. He felt his face warm up. "I find her really cool and she's very nice." He replied shyly.

"Nice? She's a monster!" Ban said. Himiko and Ginji didn't mind him. Himiko continued her story.

"After that she called me again and asked if I can deliver something for her again with payment this time. I did a couple more deliveries for her and there are times she call for my help. We became good friends since then. She has saved my life many times and I really admire her. She is a very strong woman."

"How come we don't see her on Master's shop? Where does she live?" Ginji asked. They've know Paul for a long time but he haven't mention that he has a niece and they don't see her coming to the shop either.

"She was assigned in America a year ago, that's the year we all met and when the whole Infinite Castle fiasco happened, she became an FBI agent in America but before that she is a special secret police detective for two years, that was the year before the paths of the Retrievers and the Deliverers crossed. For her whole year of stay in America we didn't have any communications until this morning when she called me."

"Gin-chan come over here! The food is ready we'll wait for Himi-chan and spiky boy here."

"The monster is calling!" Ban announced.

"Coming!" Ginji yelled. "Hurry up guys or I'll eat all the foods." After that he went inside the café. Silence came between Ban and Himiko who both have different thoughts. After another ten minutes they were back at Honky Tonk. Ginji greeted them. They saw him sitting at the far left booth. "Welcome back!" Himiko sat opposite to him while Ban sat on the counter. He can smell the aroma of hot coffee. After a minute, Ayorih came out from the kitchen carrying a tray with cups of coffee and a big plate of sandwiches.

"Welcome back." Ayorih greeted them with a smile. Ban watched her as she went to where Himiko and Ginji were. She gave them a cup of coffee each and placed the big plate with lots of sandwiches.

"Thanks." Himiko said followed by Ginji. "Where's Paul?" She asked.

"Un-chan is already asleep." Ayorih replied as she went to Ban and hand him his coffee. She went back to the kitchen and then back. She sat next to Himiko.

"So what's running in your head?" Ban asked as he stares at the cup of coffee. "You didn't put anything here, did you?"

"I can put some if you want. What do you like hydrochloric acid, carbolic acid, bichloride of mercury, or ammonia?" Ayorih asked nonchalantly as if she is just asking if Ban wants some sugar or milk in his coffee.

"I think I'll pass." Ban replied and drank his coffee. He should've mentioned anything for Ayorih always has a comeback for him to make him shut up.

"As what I've stated before I was assigned to this case and for two weeks I've been investigating. I already have my suspect but when I saw Mr. Switzer here my suspicion changed and I want to solve this case and since I don't have authority right now as a police I'll hire the three of you. Now like what I've said I'll pay another one million for you Gin-chan and Ban. I'll pay you to Himi-chan."

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Himiko asked as she sipped her coffee and ate a sandwich.

"Here's the game plan… we'll call Mr. Switzer tomorrow morning and give him the Star of Africa. We'll follow him to the kidnapper's hideout. We'll be divided into two teams. First team will go with Mr. Switzer without him knowing and the other team will be saving Ms. Smithson. I'm sure the negotiation won't go smooth so team one will back up Mr. Switzer to make sure he is alive then we'll all meet back here." By now Ban was already sited in front of Ayorih. He and Ginji were eating all the sandwiches like they're going to die tonight.

"Hey Ban-chan, that's mine!" Ginji exclaimed as he try to get his sandwich from Ban.

"HEY!" Ban yelled when Ayorih snatch the sandwich from his hand and give it to Ginji.

"Thanks Ayo-chan." Ginji said and when he looked to his partner he received a defiant stare. Ban looked at Ayorih and thought.

'She's so unfair.' Ayorih then gave her own sandwich to Ban.

"Fair enough?" She asked but she didn't receive any response from Ban just a surprised look that quickly faded away.

"Who'll be in team one and on team two?" Himiko asked.

"Himi-chan I'll leave Ms. Smithson to you. I need to be in the first team and see for myself if my hunches are correct and for Mr. Switzer's safety as well." Ayorih then turned to the get backers. "Who's coming with me?"

"Ban-chan should go with you. He is more skillful in combat and good in making decision." Ginji suggested even thought he wanted to be in the first team with Major Hajime.

"I agree." Himiko added.

"Is that fine with you spiky boy?"

"Sure Major lesB."

"Now all of you can stay here for the night and we'll execute the plan tomorrow." Ayorih said and drank her coffee.

"Where do we sleep?" Ginji asked.

"You two sleep here. I'll give you pillows and blanket. Himi-chan you can stay in my room."

"What? She sleeps on the bed and we sleep on the chair." Ban complained.

"If you don't want to sleep on the chair you can sleep on the floor or outside." Ayorih said. She went to the other room and called for Himiko to follow her. They can hear Himiko and Ayorih's footsteps going upstairs.

"Women!" Ban stated with annoyance. "I mean woman and lesbian are so annoying! Especially a lesbian who is an abusive poli…"

"**_BLAG!"_**

"Shut up or I'll make you sleep outside." Ban removed the pillow that was thrown at his face and saw Ayorih standing with two more pillows and two blankets. 'Wow! Smell so good.' He thought sniffing the pillow that was thrown to his face. It's covered with a black and white checkered pillowcase.

"That's Un-chan's pillow so don't droll on it." Ban threw the pillow to Ginji feeling disgusted. He thought it was Ayorih's pillow. "Gin-chan, that's my favorite pillow so take care of it."

"Yes!" Ginji replied with a wide smile. He smelled it. "Ayo-chan it's so fragrant..." He pressed his face on the pillow. "…so soft and fluffy too." He was very delighted as he hugged the pillow tightly. 'I'm so happy!'

"Ginji don't hug it to tight. LesB has a contagious disease… you'll be a gay tomorrow when you wake up." Ban said.

"Goodnight!" Ayorih exclaimed and threw the remaining things in her hands at Ban who fell on the floor butt first.

"Ouch! My butt! Damn it! One day I'll get you!" Ban cursed under his breath.

"Goodnight Ayorih-chan." Ginji said. Ayorih left them and the two to fix their sleeping place. "Goodnight Ban-chan." Ginji removed his green vest. He lie down on Ayorih's deep green colored pillow and hug another one that is as soft, sweet-smelling and fluffy as the other. He heard Ban said goodnight and before he went to sleep he covered his body with Ayorih's matching blanket. 'I'm sure I'm going to have a pleasant sleep.'

Ban turned off the lights and then went to where he will be sleeping. The booth's chair is soft and a little comfy but still the space is too small. He removed his white polo shirt and lie down wearing only his pants and grey undershirt. He looked at his partner who looks very happy. A chibi-Ginji with eyes closed and with a very pleasurable smile on his face.

'Hmmp! LesB is so unfair.' Ban wants Ayorih's pillows and blanket instead of Paul's. He's sure he'll have a very pleasant sleep if he has those. He wanted to snatch them from Ginji but he is too tired to plan how to steal Ayorih's stuff from his partner, Ban just went to asleep.

**W**hen Ban opened his eyes the sun was already up. He saw it was almost eight in the morning. He looked around and didn't saw anyone. He can feel his upper body ache for staying in one position for the whole night.

"Finally you're awake." Ban heard somebody spoke and when he looked behind him he saw Ayorih came out from the computer room. She was wearing an oversize black t-shirt and a short. Her hair was gathered in a messy round coil on the back of her head with few strands falling from it. He watched her walked pass him and saw her long and shapely legs. "Are my legs good enough for you? Do they meet your standards?" He heard her asked before she went inside the kitchen.

"Where are Ginji and Himiko?" Ban asked instead of responding to her question. His face is still a little flush from being caught staring and he knew Ayorih is making fun of him again. He fixes the place where he slept and tries not to think about her legs. He folded the blankets and pile up the pillows. He removed his undershirt and then he heard her reply.

"I asked them to buy our breakfast." Then he asked where Paul is. "He's still asleep. He agreed to open after lunch and Natsumi-chan will be coming after her class." He heard her asked him what drink he wants for breakfast.

"Burma Coffee." Ban replied then he asked where he can find a towel.

"Go upstairs then inside the last room. Un-chan hides the hygienic stuffs there." He went there then to the kitchen to wash his face. When he opened the door he saw Ayorih with her back facing him and her favorite CD player hanging on her short's left back pocket. Ban can't help his self to smile as he watched her slightly sway her body to the music.

"Glad I can make you smile with my little dance." Ayorih said when she caught Ban starring at her again. That made him move and go to the sink to wash his face. He knew he blushed again. "Should I do a split for you or maybe a handstand? What do you think?" Her voice was serious but he is very sure that if he looks at her he'll see her amused face.

'Damn that lesbian.' Ban thought. From the corner of his eyes he saw her smile and then she resumed making coffee. The headset she was wearing was framing her face nicely. While washing his face he knew she was watching coz he can feel her eyes on him and smile to his self. He knew she was staring at his bare upper body. "Is my chest good enough for you? Does it meet your standards" He imitated the way she has asked it to him. His smile widen when he saw her blush and then she quickly looked away. 'One point for Midou Ban.' He thought victoriously as he left the kitchen and then wore his undershirt and white polo shirt again. The front door opened.

"Were back!" Ginji and Himiko arrived with one shopping bag each. "Good morning Ban-chan." Ginji greeted him then he followed Himiko inside the kitchen.

"What took you so long? I'm starving."

"Quit your whining Ban you woke up late and if I were Ayorih-chan I won't let you eat." Himiko said.

"Yeah… I think I'll let you starve to death since your loud snoring woke me up last night."

"I don't snore!" Ban exclaimed.

"Yes you do." And for ten minutes of preparing their breakfast Ayorih and Ban were arguing with each other on whose snore was louder as if they were sleeping beside each other. Finally their breakfast was finished, Ban and Ginji were eating on the booth were they slept while Himiko and Ayorih were on the counter.

"Delicious. Since Ayorih-chan arrived we got to eat decent breakfast. I'm so glad." Ginji said. Ban was quietly eating while listening to Himiko and Ayorih's conversation.

"So when did you arrived?" Ban heard Himiko asked.

"Two weeks ago." Ayorih replied.

"How's America?"

"Not bad."

"How's his case going? Any news about it?"

"I have no idea… they won't let me know anything about it but I already know who's behind it." Ban noticed Ayorih's distant look. "I've know the moment it happened." She whispered almost to herself.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing... I'm sure he doesn't want me to do anything about it too." Ayorih replied with a languid smile. Himiko looked at Ayorih and she can clearly see the sadness in her beautiful eyes. She has worked with Ayorih for almost a year and she has treated her like a big sister. After a year without communication she was glad to see Ayorih again. Himiko can tell she is still the same but some things have changed and she knew well what caused it. Silence came between them.

"By the way I like what you did to your hair… it looks great on you. It grew so long." Himiko said. She saw Ayorih touched her hair and then she looked at her and gave Himiko another listless smile. 'She has definitely changed.' Himiko thought.

'HE?' Ban's mind asked. He didn't ponder on it and pushed it out of his mind. 'Why the hell will I care?' One hour have passed all of them have eaten their breakfast; Himiko excused herself and said she'll be back by afternoon to meet with them. Ban and Ginji left too to go home and get change. Ayorih was left to make sure everything goes according to her plan.

**...Team Two: Honky Tonk, 3:35 pm...**

"Thank you very much for your help. Here's the payment." Mr. Switzer handed them a check as his payment for their service. He was wearing again the long roll overcoat and underneath it is an emerald green v-neck polo shirt and black slacks. His tall, reddish-brown haired bodyguard was standing beside him wearing a black suit.

"Thank you very much." Himiko said.

"Where are Mr. Mido and Major Hajime?" Mr. Switzer asked when he noticed that they are not around.

"Major Hajime went to the police headquarters and as for Ban he has important matters to attend to." Ginji replied then suddenly a phone rung.

"Its mine." They all looked at Paul as he picked up the receiver.

"Too bad... I wanted to thank them personally." They heard Paul uttered a yes to whoever he was talking to then it was followed by a thank you.

"I'll make sure they received your gratitude." Himiko said. Paul placed the receiver back.

"Oh well I'll be going then. Thank you again." Ginji escorted Mr. Switzer to Honky Tonk's door and watched as another man in a black suit who was smaller than the other one open the brick red Mercedes Benz's door. Mr. Switzer went inside followed by the tall bodyguard. Himiko was beside him when the shorter man looked at them before he went inside the passenger seat in front.

"Let's get ready." Himiko said and the two went inside the café.

"Third Street after Tokyo station… abandoned building... sixth floor… 22 o' clock…" Paul said. Himiko and Ginji and waited for the right time for the operation. They left Honky Tonk at nine thirty and arrived there two minutes before the designated time. The building was twenty stories high and it looks like its ready to collapse anytime.

"Let's go." Ginji went behind the building followed by Himiko. They found the backdoor ajar so they silently went inside. They proceeded to the sixth floor through the staircase to the left of the door where they entered.

"Wait. Someone's coming." Himiko whispered. They were on their way to the sixth floor when Himiko sensed someone coming so they quickly went inside one of the rooms on the fifth floor. She got one of her perfume and when the man smelled it he fall asleep. Ginji dragged him inside the room and locked him there. From the outside you can tell that the building doesn't look good and inside it doesn't look any different. The wallpapers are ripped and stained while the floor was dirty. Some doors are partly open while some were locked.

"Second to the last room." Ginji said. They continued their way to the sixth floor and stopped at the staircase when they noticed that the light on this floor was brighter than the other floors which are dimly lit while some doesn't have any light at all.

"I'll handle this." Himiko used the same perfume she used to the man on the fifth floor and in seconds all the guards on the sixth floor were fast asleep. All were wearing loose pants and a round neck shirt. "They won't be up until tomorrow morning." Himiko said. Ginji got the key from one of the sleeping guards and opened the room where Ms. Neville Smithson was being held captive. They saw her sitting on the right corner of the room and when she saw them she was frightened.

"Don't be afraid were here to save you." Himiko said gently so not to scare her.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" Ms. Smithson asked with a weak and quivering voice.

"That's not important right now. We have to leave. We'll tell you the details later." Himiko replied and she helped her get up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just tired..." The floral dress that Ms. Smithson was wearing is already dirty and it has dried blood on the shoulder part. She was only wearing her right sandal while the left was on the floor with the straps snapped into two. Her hair was messy and all tangled. Her eyes were puffy and red maybe because she has been crying. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asked again.

"Your fiancé is alive after the car accident and he hired us to save you." Himiko replied.

"My fiancé…h-he's alive." Himiko noticed Ms. Smithson was more surprised than relieved to hear that her fiancé was alive.

"We better hurry. We should be out of here before the negotiation finished." Ginji said interrupting Ms. Smithson. He checked again if the place is clear while Himiko helps Ms. Smithson walk.

"Ms. Smithson… Hey! Are you ok?" Himiko asked worriedly. She kneeled next to Ms. Smithson who was half lying on the floor with her eyes clothes. "Ginji help…carry her and I'll check the place." Himiko went out of the room. "Ginji all clear."

"AAAHHHH!" Himiko heard Ms. Smithson's loud scream so she quickly went back inside. She found Ginji lying on the floor unconscious and Ms. Smithson was nowhere. "Ginji are you ok? Gin _– ji_…' Himiko felt something hit the back of her head and then everything was blank.

**…To be continued… **


	4. caseIIb

**Gamblers of Life and the Games they Play**

by**: purplerose28**

**...Case IIb: The Fall of Judas… **

**...Team One: Imperial Hotel, 2:58pm ...**

"This stinks! I want to wear something else!" Ban exclaimed. He looks at the big mirror and sees his reflection. His hair is not in its usual style instead it is neatly brush back. He is wearing a black suit like those clothes that bodyguards wear. "Hey are you listening or you're dead in there? I don't like these stinky clothes!"

"Are you a gay?" Ban heard Ayorih ask from one of the bathroom cubicle. They are inside the lady's cubicle on the sixth floor.

"I'm not a homosexual like you!"

"I'm sure I'm not a homosexual but I don't know with you." Said Ayorih chuckling.

"Somebody cross-dressing is homosexual to me. Like somebody I know…"

"Somebody who complains too much is homosexual to me. Like somebody I know who whines like a girl…" Ayorih came out from the cubicle and looks at Ban from head to toe. "I think a dress would look great on you!" She looks closely at Ban's hair. "Wow! Nice hair. I'm sure if an insect lands there it'll slip and die." She laughs while Ban glare at her.

"Shut up! You said to use the gel that you gave to me and I did!"

"I didn't say put everything in your hair."

"Just shut up! Why aren't you wearing his clothes?" Ban asked as he looks at Ayorih. _'Wow. I'm sure I won't recognize her if I don't know it's her.'_ She is wearing a black suit identical with Ban's. Her long hair is hidden with a black wig that she wore the first time he and Ginji met her. Again she looks like the arrogant and bossy guy that he met at the train.

"Stop complaining and just finish dressing up." Ayorih said. She follows Ban's gaze.

**_"PAK"_**

"What did you do that for?" Ban asks touching the part of his head where Ayorih whack him with a shoe that she quickly wear after using it as a whacking device.

"The next time you stare at my breast I'll slice your head off." Ban felt his self blush but quickly shake it off.

"I didn't mean to stare I was just wondering..."

"Wondering at what?" Ayorih asked. She leans against the wall while she hides her black gun to her left leg and the white one to the right.

"What happened to your breast?" Ayorih almost slip to the floor at Ban's nonchalant question. "Before you went inside the cubicle you have your breast and now it's gone. Are they removable? Are…"

**_"PAK!" _**

"PERVERT!" Ayorih exclaimed and she quickly leaves with the door slamming behind her. Ban was left inside the comfort room lying on the floor with an aching head.

"Damn! She hits like a man. I think her hand is more powerful than mine." Ban utters as he stands up. "She's really fun to tease." He laughed when he remember her very flushed face just a minute ago. The ringing of his cell phone soon interrupts his laughter.

"GET YOUR ASS AT THE PARKING LOT! MOVE IT PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ban heard Ayorih's earsplitting voice followed by a loud click then the other end was silent.

"She didn't have to yell. Stupid lesbian..." Ban checks the two unconscious men on the last cubicle. Ayorih had used her gun on them so now they are fast asleep and tied up. One was fully dressed while the other one was almost naked. "Man you stink." Ban said. He got his black suit from him. He then left the comfort room and after closing the door he hangs the signboard on the door.

**"OUT OF ORDER" **

"Let's get this on." Ban replaces his violet shades with a black one like what Ayorih is wearing, like what the other bodyguards are wearing. He walks towards the elevator and proceeded to the parking lot. He went to the far right part of the parking lot and spotted the brick red Mercedez Benz. He leans against the car as he recalls Himiko and Ayorih's conversation this morning. 'Whom are they talking about?' Ban thought. It didn't take too long when he hears footsteps approaching him and saw Mr. Switzer with his real bodyguard and Ayorih who really look like a man. The real bodyguard opens the door for Mr. Switzer.

"Thank you William." Mr. Switzer said then William went inside as well. William Spence is five ten with short reddish-brown hair and well built body. As Ban watches him he can say that he is the same age as their client and he doesn't look bad either. Ayorih sits on the passenger seat beside Ban who was on the driver's seat. Ban starts the engine and then step on the pedal. After fifteen minutes they're on the road. Long silence surrounds them. At exactly three thirty five they were at Honky Tonk. Ayorih went out of the car and open the door for Mr. Switzer.

"Wait here." Mr. Switzer said. He walks towards the café followed by Spence. Ban and Ayorih are left outside. When Ayorih is sure that both men are inside she signaled Ban to call Paul and tell him the meeting place. They heard a phone ringing.

"Third Street after Tokyo station… abandoned building... sixth floor… 22 o' clock…" Ban said after Paul picked up the phone. Paul thanked him and then quickly ends the conversation. After few minutes they saw the door open. Spence and Mr. Switzer came out with Ginji and Himiko behind. Ayorih opened the door for Mr. Switzer and after he went inside Spence follow in. She looked at Ginji and Himiko then she went inside. They were back on the road again.

"I am glad I followed your advice James. The get backers are really great." Mr. Switzer said.

"They really are sir. Hibiya told me they are the best retrieval expert here in Japan." Ban said. Right now he is James Adams, the name of the stinking bodyguard where he got the stinking suit. He is also a British who arrived here in Japan together with Mr. Smithson, his daughter, Mr. Switzer and the other members of the Smithsonian Institution.

"Major Hajime is great too. To bad I didn't get a chance to apologize to her for what I said yesterday and to thank her as well."

"Don't worry about it sir I think cops are naturally wicked. She just doesn't show it." Ban said and from the corner of his eye he saw Ayorih look at him.

"Your right but I think Major Hajime is different. What do you think William?" Mr. Switzer asks.

"I agree with you sir. I asked Hibiya to research about her and found out about her many achievements when she was here in Japan and then when she was assigned to America." Spence said. Ban look at him through the rearview mirror then at Ayorih who is looking outside. She is Hibiya Hiroto that Spence is referring to. He is the Japanese bodyguard that is assigned to go along with Mr. Switzer after the accident two weeks ago.

"Care to tell us what you found out?" Mr. Switzer asks.

"There are no records about Major Ayorih before she got to the police department. All that was written was she was eighteen years old when she became TPD's special detective. She served the police department for two years. After that she was transferred to America with what reason I do not know." Ban is driving while listening closely to Spence. Of course Ayorih didn't do the research; the real Hibiya Hiroto did so she doesn't have any idea what they found out about her. She is silently listening as well. "Major Hajime's performance in America was top class and so she became an FBI agent also earning the rank of a Major. She has worked a couple of times for Mr. Smithson in Washington. Don't you remember her, sir?" Spence ask.

"I don't remember." Said Mr. Switzer.

"Some of the paintings and artifacts that were delivered in the museums of the Smithsonian Institution were transported by Major Hajime. She's also responsible for the museum's security and had escorted Mr. Smithson on some of his out of the country business." Spence said.

'Major lesB is really something.' Ban thought. He notices Ayorih's still passive face.

"Major Hajime is popular in America. Your always with Mr. Smithson I'm surprised you don't know her."

"Yes… I think I remember her now. Mr. Smithson introduced Major Hajime to me when we went to London last year. I remember I was surprised to see that the Major Hajime Mr. Smithson was always talking about was actually a lady." Mr. Switzer said with a smile. "I totally forgot maybe it's because of her hair… she looks different back then."

'I wonder what her hairstyle before...' Ban remembered Himiko also noticed her hairstyle this morning.

"How long did she stay in America and when did she got back here in Japan?" Mr. Switzer asks.

"After a year of serving in America she returned here in Japan. I think she arrived her three weeks ago and has already solved one case." Spence replied. "The one involving the neutron bomb."

"Yeah I know that. I really need to talk to her. I hope I'll see her again." Mr. Switzer said.

"Don't worry sir you'll see her again… that's for sure." Ban said. 'She's right in front of you.'

**9:45 pm **

"Were here sir." Spence said. He opens the door and went out with Mr. Switzer behind him. Ayorih and Ban are out and are looking at the tall abandoned building. Some floors are dimly lit while some are totally black. The glass windows are broken and the half part of the front of the building looks ready to crumble to the ground anytime. Metal beams that stand as the foundation of the building are bend in half while some are totally rusted and will fall if you lay a feather on top of it.

'I wonder how Gin-chan and Himi-chan.' Ayorih thought as she walks beside Mr. Switzer while Ban and Spence are behind them. They are going to meet somebody on the building's front lobby then go to the fourteenth floor. They've reached the front door and quietly went inside.

"Stay alert." Spence reminded them. The lobby was pitch-black so it is impossible to see anything. Ayorih can feel Ban's presence to her right and Mr. Switzer behind her.

"We have companies." Ayorih whispered when she felt another presence that's not familiar to her.

"One at ten o' clock and another two were behind us." Ban added.

"Hibiya stay with Mr. Switzer." Spence commanded. Ayorih can feel him as he slowly walk away from them.

"Hey, how 'bout a little game… if you knocked out more person than me you'll get free breakfast for one month." Ayorih said.

"Hmm… you'll be sorry that you said that." Ban said as he ready his self. He can feel more people coming. He is determined to win coz he wants free and delicious breakfast. 'Two to my right and another two behind me… good, I need some warm up.' Ban thought and felt them slowly coming forward.

"If I win you'll wash the dishes for one month so you better do your best." Ayorih said.

"Let's get it on."

"Play time." Ayorih said afterward she ducks the first attack from her left and kick the stomach of the man in front of her. "One - zero." She heard a loud thud followed by another.

"Make that two - one." Ayorih heard Ban said. She gave the man to her left a hard punch on the stomach that knock him out.

"Two all." Ayorih said.

"Three - two." Ban announced after he knocked out another man.

"Mr. Switzer stay close to us and nothing will happen to you." Ayorih reminded the trembling man behind her. She heard a yes from him.

"Where's William?" Mr. Switzer asks and quickly got his answer.

**_"BANG!"_**

"William!" Mr. Switzer calls out.

"Welcome Mr. Henry Switzer." Somebody said followed by the opening of a spotlight that is directed to Ban, Ayorih and Mr. Switzer. "Too bad one of you didn't make it." All look at the man who is standing on the second floor hallway.

"Where's Ms. Evelyn?" Mr. Switzer asks.

"Be patient my friend you'll see her later." The man replied. He has short light blue hair and wearing a pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Who are you?" Ayorih ask.

"Sorry boy but your not worthy to know my name." The man said. The remark annoys Ayorih and Ban noticed this. He can clearly read what is running on Ayorih's mind right now as she looks at the man.

_"I'll get you later, you blue haired arrogant bastard!"_ But as quickly as it came it was quickly gone too.

"Proceed to the elevator to your right then up on the fourteenth floor. Boss will meet you there." The man said and then he is gone.

"Let's go." Ban said. They walk towards the elevator passing the five men that they knocked out. The elevator door open up and they step inside with Mr. Switzer behind them. Ayorih watch as one number light up followed by another and so on. "I'm on the lead, you sure you want to continue?"

"I suggest you start praying if you don't want to lose." Ayorih said confidently.

"You're bluffing again."

"I never bluff." The door opens and they are surprised to see the whole room is empty. "Let's go." Ayoirh said. Ban and Mr. Switzer are just behind her. The whole room is not that large and has lights coming from the medium size chandelier on the middle.

"Welcome Mr. Henry Switzer." The greeting is the same as before but the voice is different. Before the voice was cheeky and has no weight to it while this one is powerful and commanding. They look to the left and saw a man sitting on a chair with one bald man standing to his left and the man who welcomed them on the lobby was standing to his right. "Did you bring my star?"

"Where's Evelyn." Mr. Switzer's voice is desperate and earnest.

"Don't worry she's fine. Show me the Star of Africa." He said as he studies Ban and Ayorih. Mr. Switzer gets the box from the pocket of his coat and shows it to the man before them. The diamond is huge and it sparkles as light illuminates it. Ban is stunned to see its beauty while Ayorih's face remains passive. "Beautiful." Mr. Switzer closes the box and put it back in his pocket.

"Now show me Ms. Smithson." Mr. Switzer exclaimed.

"Sure." The bald man gave the boss a black square object with a single button. Ban looks at Ayorih and sends her an "I-don't-like-what-he's-holding" look. Aoyrih send him a "get-ready" and "be-alert" look. The man pushed the button. For a few seconds everything is silent. Then smoke started to come out from the bottom floor.

"Sleeping gas." Ban said in a muffled voice. He covers his mouth and nose with his hand as the smoke surrounds them. He saw the three men before them with gas mask. They watched at the whole room fill with white gas.

"Have a nice dream."

**"B**oss they are asleep like a baby." A bald guy announces.

"Good." The boss said. He stands up and walked towards his new captive. The "blue haired bastard" is just behind the boss. The bald guy turns Mr. Switzer to his back and gets the box from his pocket and hands it to his boss. "It's so beaut…" He isn't able to complete his sentence when he felt something pointed at the place between his legs. He look down and saw a white gun directed on it.

"You're still awake. How did that happened?" The bald guy is shock when he saw Ban and Ayorih are awake and are in Indian sit position in front of them. One is holding two guns that are pointed on his boss and his comrade.

"Sorry but its not yet my nap time." Ban said.

"Hand the box over if you don't want me to blow you happiness into dust." Ayorih said in a deadly voice. She sneers at the "blue haired bastard". Ban can clearly see the two men trembling.

'Man… Major lesB sure is scary.' Ban thought. Who wouldn't tremble and be scared if somebody points a gun to your boy down there. The boss handed the box to Ban who stand up and gave a punch to the bald guy.

"Four - two." Ban said as he looked down at Ayorih who is still sending daggers to the "blue haired bastard". Mr. Switzer is still fast asleep and he didn't bother to wake up the man.

"Your no-not Mr. Swi-Switzer's real body… bodyguard. Who… who are yo- you?" The "blue haired bastard" asked in a shaky voice.

"Sorry boy but your not worthy to know my name." Ayorih said then she move her gun closer to the quivering man's you know what.

"Where is Ms. Smithson?" Ayorih ask turning her attention to the mastermind.

"She's on the…"

**_"BANG!" _**All looked behind them and saw Spence holding a pistol. He shot the ceiling and is now aiming the gun at them.

"Spence... what are you doing?" Ayorih ask as she stands up but didn't get any answer. She knew so well what's going on or what will happen next. Ban has the same idea running through his head.

"Give the guns to Masaru." Spence ordered in a firm and an imposing tone. Ayorih obeyed and gives her guns to the boss that she thought is the real boss. "Major Hajime, Mr. Midou good disguises but not well enough… no one can get out of here alive." Spence fire the pistol but Ayorih evade it while Ban kick the "blue haired bastard". As Ayorih evades it she hit Masaru on the stomach and got her gun back. She quickly aimed it at Masaru who is kneeling on the floor while clutching his stomach.

"Throw your gun if you don't want me to blow his head off." Ayorih said.

'As if she can do that… her gun doesn't contain any bullet.' Ban thought. He knew Ayorih's gun contains the propofol that she used to make them sleep on the train. "Five - two." Ban said from behind Ayorih.

"Major Hajime put down your gun." Spence said not even threatened that his comrade's life is in danger.

"Surrender yourself traitor you're all alone. There is nothing you can do." Ban said.

"Who told you? I'm not alone and I got something you two own." Spence said and as if on a cue the back door open and five armed men came out followed by another two who held someone they knew.

"Ginji! Himiko!" Ayorih exclaimed. Himiko and Ginji's hands are tied up behind them and both are unconscious.

"Now Major put down you're guns if you don't want me to tell my men to blow your friends' heads." Spence ordered. Ayorih place her guns on the floor again.

"Got plan b lesB?" Ban asks.

"Of course." Ayorih replied. They looked at each other and smiled. The two doesn't look nervous or scared at all. Spence order them to put their hands up and they did. Masaru got up and picked up Ayorih's black and white gun while the other two helped the unconscious "blue haired bastard". Spence walk towards Ayorih, he stood in front of her and yanked her wig. Her long, beautiful, black hair tumbles behind and framed her face. He grasps Ayorih's hair that made her head slightly bend backwards and he examines her.

"Major you sure look good as a man but I you look yummier as a woman." Spence said lustfully as he draws her face closer to his then nuzzles Ayorih's neck. "God you smell so good." He whispers hoarsely. Ban remains still and just watches what is transpiring before him. He looks from Spence's evil and licentious face to Ayorih's emotionless one. "I'm sure beneath this suit you hide a very desirable body." His free hand unbuttoned Ayorih's coat and then started to make way to her chest but stopped when Ayorih rammed her head to his nose. "AAHH!" He shrieked in pain as he held his broken and bleeding nose. However Ayorih wasn't contented with what she did and kneed Spence's groin followed by a punch on the stomach that brought the pervert man on his knees.

'You deserve that pervert!' Ban though. He shows an unruffled and tactless face but deep down he is so furious that he can rip Spence's head from his body and crush it with his bare hand. He notices Ayorih's still impassive face. If it wasn't for the two men with guns pointed at Himiko and Ginji, Spence would probably have another broken body part care of the pissed of Major.

"You BITCH!" Spence scream angrily and slap Ayorih hard on her left cheek. Ayorih looked at him blankly and unaffected, Ban didn't even see her flinch, that seemed to annoy Spence more. He slapped her again so hard that everyone heard it sound through the entire room. Again Ayorih gave him the deadpan look. She got another slap and he got another blank look. Finally Spence lost the very little temper he got left and hit Ayorih's temple with the butt of his pistol. She fell unconscious to the floor with blood streaming down her right cheek. Ban also lost his temper and gave Spence a powerful punch that sent him flying to the wall, down to the floor and to dreamland. Masaru and two other men hit Ban until he is down.

**"A**yo-chan… Ban-chan… wake up."

"Keep quiet!" A man shouted.

"Ginji don't wake them up yet. Let them rest they look battered."

"If you say so Himiko-chan." Ginji is sited on the cold floor with his hands tied up with a very thick rope behind his back and his legs too. Himiko who is lying on her side is bounded as well. When he first woke up after being hit he saw Himiko tied up beside him then when somebody came and saw him awake he hit him again.

"I wonder what happened." Kudo Himiko, sixteen years old, has no idea what happened after she was hit at the back of her head the next thing she knew she was tied up with Ginji, he was awake beside her and also with Ayorih and Ban who were both unconscious. Ms. Evelyn Smithson is nowhere.

**AN: **according to **bc **Himiko is sixteen...sorry for the wrong information.i said Himiko is ninteen,right?hehe..sorry for that!what was i thinking?thanks **bc**!ok back to the story!

"Himiko-chan isn't that Mr. Switzer's bodyguard who was with him on the shop." Ginji said when he saw a man with short reddish-brown hair that looks exactly like Mr. Switzer's guard. The man looks beaten too. Three more are guarding them. One is tall and bald like the one who received Ban's punch but this one looks younger, the other one is a few inches shorter with shoulder length black hair and the other has short yellowish-brown hair.

"Now that explains why Ban and Ayorih-chan were captured. They aren't aware that Judas is with them." Himiko said. Mr. Switzer's bodyguard went out as Himiko notice Ayorih waking up. "Hey you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ayorih reply. She can feel her cheeks sore plus her temple. She tried to sit up but found herself tied up and something slightly heavy on top of her chest. When she saw what it is she has almost slash off the very thick rope that is tied on her arms and legs with her bare hands. She can feel her anger rising up. She wanted to break another nose.

"Calm down Ayo-chan I'm sure its not Ban-chan's intention to lay his head on top of your chest. He is unconscious so please don't get mad." Ginji said trying to reason out with Ayorih so that he won't loose his partner. It worked for Ayorih rested her head on the floor again and let Ban stay on heaven.

"Hmm… so soft." The three heard Ban murmured happily as he rubs his left cheek on Ayorih's chest and moan blissfully.

"Ayo-chan… please…"

**_"BLAG! PAK!" _**

"OOOUUCCCHHH!" Ban cry out in pain. He has no idea what happened, one minute he felt as if he is heaven then next his head hit the floor then his forehead hurt. He look around and notice he is tied up. Himiko and Ginji are there, both are also tied up. He suddenly felt a strong and deadly presence behind him and when he look behind he almost jump up in what he saw.

"PINEAPPLE HEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ayorih yell and if not for Himiko and the roped tied on Ayorih's hands and feet Ban is sure he is dead right now. If looks can kill he is sure that he is dead by now and the decomposers are eating his flesh.

"What did I do?" Ban has totally no idea why Ayorih wants him dead. 'Good thing she's tied up or else I'll end up like that Spence.' He remember every scene on his head. He felt shiver run up his spine. 'Scary lesB.'

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" Ayorih's voice thundered to the entire room. The three guards looked at them and after making sure no ones dead yet they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Ayorih calm down. Ban didn't mean it he was asleep." Himiko said. She is between Ban and Ayorih because she knew if she let Ayorih come near Ban, he'd be lifeless in one second.

"What are you talking about?" Ban ask confuse. "Damn my forehead hurts." He mutter.

"Ban-chan, Ayo-chan gave you a head-butt because your head is on top of her breast and you were rubbing it with your cheek." Ginji said. Ban's face turned white upon hearing it. He has no idea he did that. "And you were moaning like this." Ginji mimicked Ban. "Hmm… so soft."

"STOP THAT! I didn't do that." Ban exclaims feeling his face heat up.

"Yes you did that." Himiko said. Ban look at Himiko and knew she wasn't lying, and then he look at Ginji who has a silly smile on his face.

'She has a good reason to blaze with rage.' Ban thought while he look at Ayorih. He can clearly see what is running on her head and it is something like this.

"When I get out of here I'll reap your head and dice your body into pieces and throw it to the sharks so they can devour every piece of you."

"Oh come on lesB you think I enjoy lying on your breast... p-llleeaasseee. I think I'll enjoy rubbing my cheek on a brick than your breast."

'You enjoy it so much… you even thought you were in heaven.' Ban's mind told him.

"But Ban-chan you sound really happy." Ginji second the notion of his mind.

"SHUT UP!" Ban exclaims.

"I'll kill you pineapple head." Ayorih scream as she tries to grab Ban's hair but thanks to Himiko, Ban is still breathing.

"Ok enough of this we still have a job to do." Himiko said. "Ayorih-chan what do we do now?"

"We need to know where Mr. Switzer and Ms. Smithson are but first we need to get out of here. I know you can do something about that, right Himi-chan?" Aoyrih turn serious again. Himiko nodded and adjust herself so she can get one of her potions behind her. After just five seconds the two men guarding them are in a trance.

"Untie us." Himiko commanded and the three guards untied her, Ginji and Ayorih. Ban doesn't need any help so he freed his self. "Where are you hiding Ms. Smithson and Mr. Switzer?" Himiko ask.

"Audio visual room at the seventeenth floor…" The bald man replied. He and the other two men guarding them stood just five feet away from them.

"We better…" Ginji stop talking when he felt Ayorih and Ban move passed him in a fast pace. He sees Ayorih as she punch the bald man, afterward she quickly dodge Ban's right punch at the black hair and push him away. "What are they doing?" Ginji is totally confused as well as Himiko. They saw Ban get hold of Ayorih's right leg stopping her attack. Ban then use his free hand to assault the black hair. Ayorih jump away from Ban and swiftly attack the remaining guard.

"Six - four." Ban said. Ayorih stands straight and look at Ban with the look she gave Spence. 'Ooh… she's going to kill me.' Ban thought and he reflects the look on Ayorih's face to see if it will annoy her more but her face is far from the look of annoyance. Ayorih smiled sweetly at Ban and that surprised him. He wasn't prepared when she raised her fisted hand and delivered a punch.

"Five all." Ayorih said. Ban look behind him. He saw the black hair now with whirly eyes. The sweet and most beautiful smile that Ban has ever seen quickly disappeared. She didn't let Ban say anything else and quickly ordered them to follow her. The three followed Ayorih as they leave the room and go to the elevator.

'I should've punched him harder.' Ban thought a little annoyed. He still can't believe that he rubbed his cheek on Ayorih's chest but what annoys him more is the fact that he likes it and wanted to do it again. Another more irritating fact is that he thinks that Ayorih looks incredibly gorgeous when she gave him that smile with her hair down. "Damn." He mumbled under his breath.

"What is that all about? What's with the six - four and five all thing?" Himiko ask after they went inside the elevator and the door closed. She got no reply. The elevator continues to go up as silence envelope them. Ginji look from Ayorih to Ban. He watched as Ayorih remove her necktie that was included in the black three piece suit she is wearing and tied up her hair with it, though he likes her hair free and flowing behind her. She has a calm expression in spite of what happened. Ginji look at his partner who is wearing the same suit as Ayorih but he has removed his coat and is now wearing a white long sleeve polo shirt and black slacks. He looks calm too and nice with a necktie.

'I wonder if happened to them before we got captured.' Ginji thought. Ayorih broke the silence.

"Stop looking at me pineapple head or I'll lynch you with your tie."

"ME looking at YOU! In you're dreams lesB!" Ban retorted and mentally kicked his self for staring at Ayorih. He thinks she doesn't look less feminine even thought she's wearing a man's suit. For him she looks adorable in a three-piece suit with the coat unbuttoned. He mentally punched his self this time and ordered his mind to stop thinking. 'You got a nice view of her slim waist.' His mind isn't cooperating at all. After a click the elevator door open up on the seventeenth floor.

"So what's the plan?" Ginji asked.

"Capture the criminals and save the victim." Ayorih replied as they walk on the corridor towards the AVR where Ms. Smithson and Mr. Switzer are locked up. They reached the room and saw the door slightly ajar. Ayorih stood beside the door with Himiko beside her while Ban and Ginji are adjacent to them. All peeked inside and saw Mr. Switzer that has a surprised look on his face as he gaze at William Spence and Masaru who were standing on the stage. The room is bright with lights and the moon outside casting a light inside.

"William, why are you doing this?" Mr. Switzer asked. He is tied up in a chair and Ms. Smithson is also tied up in another chair beside him with her head bowed down.

"Why?" He stopped and pretended to be thinking. "Simple I want the Smithson's treasure, the Star of Africa and everything that they have up to the last cent. I'm sick and tired of just being a servant. I wan to be the master!" He said and laugh out loud. He is holding the Star of Africa. He crouched down and picked up a white gun that is beside the black one. He aimed it at Mr. Switzer. "Goodbye now Sir Henry Switzer."

**_"BANG!" _**When Spence look at where Mr. Switzer is he is not there.

"Huh? Where is he?" Spence asked as he frantically looked around. He can't see Ms. Smithson either and when he looked beside him Masaru was down on the floor. "What's happening?"

"Hello Spence."

"Mr. Midou…" William Spence looked at Ban and saw him move his shades with his finger, adjusting it. "Major Hajime." Ayorih is there too standing in front of him with another blond guy and a younger woman. Ms. Smithson and Mr. Switzer are standing behind them as well.

"Surrender Spence if you still want to live." Major Hajime said as she walk towards the stage.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot you." Spence warned her with a quivering voice. The white gun pointed at Ayorih. "I said STOP!"

**_"BANG!"_** Ayorih was able to evade it. **_"BANG! BANG!"_** Two more shots that Ayorih ducked gracefully. With a swift movement that is too fast for Spence to see. Ayorih is now standing in front of him and she gave him a hard punch on his stomach that made him cough hard. He falls down on his knees while clutching his stomach and still coughing.

"You're under arrest for Mr. Neville Smithson's death and for kidnapping Ms. Evelyn Smithson." Aoyrih said with a monotone voice.

"I surrender." Spence said after a couple of cough. He tastes his own blood and his stomach ached so much. 'You'll pay for this bitch.' He thought as he pretend to cough again while he gets something from his pocket. He saw Major Hajime picking up her guns. She is standing on the stage's edge with her back to him. 'Perfect.' He quickly stood up and aimed his pistol at Major Hajime.

"AYORIH BEHIND YOU!" Spence heard the younger woman's loud scream and saw Ban and the blond guy ran towards the stage. He saw Ayorih turned around to him with a shock look and before she has a chance to make another move he pull the trigger. He saw the bullet go directly to her right chest. He pull the trigger again and it hit her left chest directly to her heart.

"DIE BITCH!" Spence shouted angrily and again pulled the trigger for the third time this time it hit right between her eyes.

"AYORIH!" Spence heard the blond guy yell as he and Ban continue to run towards Ayorih who is falling fast on the floor. He knew she's dead after the second shot. He raise the gun and aim at Ban who's advancing to with a very angry and deadly look.

"DIE!" He fired at Ban but he is too fast and evade it. Now he stood to his right and is walking towards him. He fired the gun but he failed to hit him again. He continued to fire over and over not caring if he shoots somebody or not.

"Get away from me." Spence said and run away from Ban when the bullets in his gun were all used up but Ban keeps on walking towards him with eyes that could kill. "Please don't kill me." Spence pleaded as he backed away from Ban. He saw the others go over at the dead Major who was in the blond man's arms. He looked at Ban again and stop. Another step and he'll fall and surely he'll die when he hit the ground. Seventeenth floor sure is very high and every bone in your body will crush if you fall from this height.

"You'll pay for what you did." Ban said in a lethal voice. Spence look pass Ban and saw a black gun just few feet away from him. He walks sideways and dashed to the gun on the floor. He picked it up and aim it at Ban.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Spence exclaimed and fire at Ban. He saw the bullet pierced on Ban's middle torso but that didn't stop him from walking to his direction. He shot him again. It hit his left arm.

**_"PAK!" _**He felt another punch on his stomach but this time more painful that caused him to be hurled away and land hard on his back on the floor. The gun dropped from his hand and blood came out from his mouth. Ban clutches him by his shirt and raise him up with Spence's feet above the floor.

"Die bastard!" Another blow on his face then Ban threw him on the glass window that easily shattered into pieces. He felt the cold wind after he was thrown out and saw the height he was going to fall. He desperately held on the window's ledge and felt glass pierce through his hand.

"HELP! Don't let me die! PLEASE!" Spence screamed out loud, begging for his life to be spared. He saw Ban as he gazed down on him. "Mr. Midou help me… I'll pay you with whatever amount you want. Please help me." He didn't see any mercy in Ban's eyes. He then set his eyes on the blond man that stood beside Ban. "Please help me." He begged. He noticed his white shirt and green vest were covered with blood.

"Ginji let him die." Ban said not showing even a pinch of mercy.

"Ginji please help me." Ginji reach for his hand but because of the blood in his hands he slipped. "AHHH!" Spence cry out as he plunge down and he knew that in less than a minute he would smack to the ground and die. "HELP!" He cried out again waiting for a miracle to happen then all of a sudden he felt someone grip his hand. He felt relief but when he looked up, what he saw drained all the blood from his face and sent shivers all over his body. He felt his whole body go numb.

"Major Hajime." Spence said with so much terror in his voice. He can't believe what he is seeing. Major Hajime is firmly holding both his hands. Her face was white and lifeless with blood flowing from the wound between her eyes where he shot her. "NO! You're DEAD!" He scream as he tries to free his hands from her cold grip. He can still feel the earth pulling him down towards his death. Then Major Hajime wraps him on her arms and he felt her very cold body. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he pushed her body away from him.

"Die with me…" She said in a cold and creepy voice. She put both her hands on his cheeks and laid her bloody forehead against his. He can feel her blood on his own forehead as it flows down his nose then to his mouth where he tasted her blood then to his neck and down.

**_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" _**

"Just one minute."

**…To be continued… **

**AN: **haha!another chapter done!hey **bc **thanks for the review i appreciate it a lot and i really love long reviews like yours!i'm glad you like my story!haha!sorry for all the wrong grammars!hehe..hope to hear more from you...to **chii **and **yuki-chan **thanks a lot!haha!to **ruthie **thanks too!haha!i really love cliffhangers!that's all!THANKS for the reviews again and hope to hear more from everyone!haha!see yah next chapter!ENJOY!PLEASE REVIEW ok!ja ne!


End file.
